


Avatar: The Journey of Hèpìng

by Joshey_Dubs



Series: Avatar: The Journey of Hèpìng [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Hate Crimes, Human Experimentation, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshey_Dubs/pseuds/Joshey_Dubs
Summary: 90 years after Harmonic Convergence and the world is almost unrecognizeble. Avatar Korra dedicated her life to bringing peace and balance to an unblanaced world. With humans and spirits still learning to live together and Bender and Non-benders issues unresolved, Avatar Korra's sucessor, Avatar Hèpìng has some big shoes to fill, and even bigger issues to resolve.
Series: Avatar: The Journey of Hèpìng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972846
Kudos: 5





	1. Book One: Justice, Chapter One: Caldera Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90 years after The Anti-Bending Revolution, the world has continued to transform tremendously. We meet Hèpìng, a young Earthbender who is about to make an earth shattering discovery about himself.

Prolouge:

Fire,

Air,

Water,

Earth.

We were always told that the Avatar was the bringer of peace and balance in the world. Avatar Korra was much more than that. Avatar Korra was a revolutionary, and visionary Avatar who changed the world more than any other Avatar. Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals uniting the physical and spirit worlds for the first time in ten thousand years. Avatar Korra also brought Airbending back and rebuilt the Air Nation. Avatar Korra even managed to defeat the Red Lotus while fighting off deadly poison. In the end, it seemed like Avatar Korra had changed the world more than any Avatar that came before her. Sadly, nobody lives forever and even with all of her accomplishments, her time has come to an end as the Avatar cycle continues as humanity enters a new age.

正义

Book one:

Justice

Chapter one:

Caldera Academy

Si Wong Desert 247 AG

In the Si Wong Desert, we see a caravan of Sandbenders traversing the dunes on their sandsailers.

“Nothing but sand for miles.” uttered a tribesman

A Woman with a toddler in her arms approached him. She speaks

“Just be patient Ahmed, I’m sure we’ll find an oasis or something soon.”

The toddler starts cooing as his mother soothes him while Ahmed is disgusted.

“I can’t believe you brought that wretched child with us on an important mission.”

The woman frowns at Ahmed, having gone over this before.

“He’s just as much a member of our tribe as you or I, not to mention he’s my child. If you have a problem with me bringing my baby with us on raids you’re always welcome to stay at camp.”

Ahmed just grumbles and keeps steering the sand sailer knowing better than to continue to argue with the woman.

“Ahmed, and Oasis is coming up, be ready.”

“You’ve got it. When we’re there we’ll be ready to collect the water, and any trinkets that “visitors” brought with them.”

“Hopefully we can get something good from those beetle headed merchants this time.”

Just as the duo, as well as the other Sandbenders are crossing the dune between their sand sailors and the oasis, a giant sand shark pops out of the sand and begins to attack.

“Ahmed, should we attack?” asks a Sandbender

“Stand your ground and be ready to defend each other. If we die, we die fighting.”

As the sandbenders move to defend themselves from the Sand Shark, it goes forth and smashes a sand sailor.

“It's too strong.” One of the sandbenders screams

“Hold your ground, and keep bending” the woman with the baby says

As the sandbenders continue to fight in unison, it seems that they are beginning to make progress against the Sand Shark, only for another Sand Shark to come to its brother's aid.

“A second one?? I guess this is it.”

While all hope is lost, the baby is full on crying and carrying on, but as a sand shark lunges at him and his mother with shard, sandy winds overtaking them, the baby’s eyes begin to glow a bright white and an air spout comes from the baby almost reflexively.

The Sandbenders, horrified, all begin to scatter, running for their lives, as they get separated, running from the carnage that has ensued. Lucky to get out alive. With the sandbenders gone, and the sharks retreating, all that is left is the baby, left alone in the desert with nobody to claim him. 

Hours later, a woman clad in Blue and White robes and a Fire Nation Headpiece follows the sound of crying in the distance.

The woman is shocked to find out that the crying baby she heard wasn’t a mirage.

She finds the baby and speaks

“I guess that giant mushroom I saw was friendly after all.”

The woman picks up the crying baby and tries to calm it down.

“Everything is going to be okay, we just need to get you to safety.”

This woman is bewildered. What is a baby doing out in the desert all alone, without a family?

She knew that some babies were orphans, but none are in the middle of the desert where a giant mushroom cloud must have been. But she did know that for the baby to have survived in the desert for what could have been from hours, to even days as far as she knew must have taken tremendous strength, and power.

Knowing there was no other human being for what must be miles, she knew this child is who must have created the giant mushroom cloud.

But how is it that a child who must be no older than two years old was able to produce such a large cloud of sand and air? The woman thought to herself.

She knew there was only one logical answer, but it couldn’t be. Avatar Korra had only passed away two years ago, at the ripe age of ninety two. She concluded the only answer that makes sense.

This young boy must be the Avatar.

She also knew that the open desert was no safe place for a baby. Avatar or not.

“Let's get you somewhere safe.” she said.

The woman continues to walk off with the baby in her arms to safety.

Thirteen Years Later

An alarm clock sounds off as a teenage boy with dark, curly hair, and light, Jade Green eyes wakes up.

“Ughhhhhh, five more minutes.” He groans.

A woman who can only be the boy's mother begins to approach his bedroom. 

We now see a Fire Nation woman in a red and black suit, with her hair half up in a top knot, and half down for a business professional look holding a cup of tea knocks on the door.

“Hèpìng, that alarm has been going off for at least ten minutes, you have to wake up if you want to be on time for the first day of school.”

Hèpìng just groans as he gets out of bed. He looks at the school uniform hanging from his closet door.

Hèpìng now remembered that today isn’t just the first day of school. Today Hèpìng starts High School, but no ordinary school. Today Hèpìng starts at Caldera Academy High School, one of the most competitive schools in the Fire Nation.

The young Earthbender gets out of bed and gets ready. It isn’t that he isn’t glad and even excited to start attending such a prestigious school. But Hèpìng Only applied because of the excellent visual arts program the school offered, and because his friends Kanjo and Tuyek applied too. 

It didn’t help that His mother had high expectations and had him go in for their Earthbending and Law program.

Hèpìng’s mother was always pushing him to work his hardest in order to be as accomplished as possible, for him to one day be a Master Earthbender, and a successful Lawyer like herself. 

But Hèpìng never wanted that life, he wanted to make movers and art, to explore the world. He greatly disliked the idea of spending his days in a courtroom arguing about whether or not a criminal was guilty. In fact he could care less. He found law to be boring, and stale, not to mention he never liked arguing on confrontation, which certainly never helped with his Earthbending.

Growing up in the Fire Nation meant Hèpìng never really got to be around many other Earthbenders, and the ones he did meet weren't the kindest to him. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t particularly excited about being in classes with other Earthbenders for the next three years.

Hèpìng donned the uniform, securing the green Armband around the right arm of his blazer, and tried, but struggled to fasten the pin on his messy, and poorly tied necktie.

Hèpìng exited his room, to the kitchen for breakfast, still struggling with his tie only to be stopped by his father.

“Hèpìng, stop. Let your old man help you. I can’t let my son go to school with a messy uniform.”

His adoptive father then took the red and gold tie and properly tied it around his son's neck, fastening the bronze pin in the center.

Hèpìng’s mother placed her hand on his shoulder, looked at him and smiled.

“You look so handsome.” she said

“But nothing like you, Dad, or Kyoso.” Heping signed as he looked into the mirror.

“That doesn’t matter, Hèpìng. Just because you don’t look like us doesn’t make us any less proud to have you as our son.”

Hèpìng knew his parents and sister did love him, but he always felt like an outsider in his own family. With his brown, curly hair, copper skin, and green eyes he might as well be a stranger to his mother with her straight, black hair, pale, porcelain skin, and golden eyes. 

But just by the way his mother, Aisuru looked at him, anybody could tell that she loved him as if she were his biological mother.

After a short breakfast, an alarm went off on Aisuru’s phone. Just a reminder that everyone had to go. 

“Alright, Hèpìng, Kyoso. You two need to get going so you aren’t late for school. Heping, you’re going to have to take the tram instead of the bus with the instructions the school Vmailed you. Kyoso, your father will walk you to the bus stop.”

“But I don’t want to…” Kyoso pouted,

“Then I guess you’ll have to pout at the bus stop then. Come on everyone, get moving. We don’t want to be late.”

The family quickly followed the Matriarch’s orders. If there was one thing Aisuru Masayoshi couldn’t stand, it was tardiness, and she held her family to a very tight standard of punctuality.

Hèpìng walked to the tram stop down the road from his house. Checking his phone.

“Two minutes till it comes.” This gave Hèpìng enough time to listen to the new Wolfbats song, electrified. He took out his headphones and began jamming to the boy band and their almost hypnotic lyrics.

Suddenly a young person with hair in a messy low ponytail and bright blue eyes was sneaking behind the young earthbender with a backpack on her shoulder, and a stick in their hand.

They then run the stick up behind Hèpìng’s leg as if a snake were going up his pants.

This then caused Hèpìng to scream and run in circles, much to the dismay of everyone else nearby.

“AAAHHHHH SNAKE!! GET OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!”

This caused the young, blue eyed teen to break into infectious laughter.

“HAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face! I can’t believe you’re still scared of snakes Hèpìng.”

“It's great to see you too Tuyek. And that was ONE TIME.” The earthbender said, blushing.

With the little prank behind them, the tram arrived. 

“Can you believe it Hèpìng? Today we start High School.”

“I believe it Tuyek, because we’ll be there in twenty minutes.” The flustered Earthbender said in a sarcastic tone. 

While Hèpìng wasn’t as excited, Tuyek was ecstatic to begin High school. They would finally be able to take more advanced engineering classes and create all kind of new machines they could refer to as their “Babies” 

“While you might not be excited, I’M excited!!”

Hèpìng just gave his enthusiastic friend a mildly concerned glance.

“Sooooo…..is Kanjo also on his way, Tuyek?”

The Non-bender was not paying attention and was now sitting upside down and doing a handstand on a tram seat,much to the dismay of the other passengers.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” an older passenger shouted in a more exasperated tone.

“I’m sorry! I guess I didn’t see you there.”

“Well maybe you should. What kind of child does acrobatics on a tram?” 

As Tuyek went to sit upright, their legs knocked over the older man's thermos spilling his hot tea all over his shirt.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“You knitwit! Why, I oughta have half a mind to paddle you over my backside!”

Hèpìng noticed this and jumped in to help Tuyek.

“I’m so sorry about them sir! I promise my friend meant no harm.”

Heping proceeded to bow to the older man who just grunted and walked away.

“Nice guy. Anyhow, Tuyek, you need to stop doing stuff like that. It may have been cute or whatever in middle school, but now doing stuff like that could get you burned,or challenged to an Agni Kai.”

Tuyek at this point was hardly paying attention and instead was looking out the window. The tram was approaching Caldera Academy.

The school itself was once the Royal Fire Academy for boys during the Hundred Year War, but after the war, they merged with the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to become the Royal Fire Academy under Fire Lord Zuko. Fire Lord Izumi, alongside Avatar Korra helped to start schools like Caldera Academy around the world.

Avatar Korra knew that as the world became more and more global, as well as more dangerous, the people of the future, Bender or not would need to have powerful Benders and capable Non-Benders to defend the helpless, as well as to help lead the world. 

Caldera Academy, like all the other schools boasts classes in all four elements for students from around the world, as well as world-class academics from everything from Political Science, to engineering, to drama.

Hèpìng saw a figure coming from the distance. He was a slender, lean teenage boy. He walked like he thought he was cool and aloof, but in reality he was a major dork. It has to be Kanjo.

“Kanjo! Over here!” called Hèpìng.

Kanjo saw his friends and ran towards them, only to trip on his shoelace and fall on his face.

Hèpìng and Tuyek just laughed.

“Real smooth Kanjo, Real smooth.” Laughed Hèpìng

“It's not that funny.” came from a flustered Kanjo. 

“It's great to see you too. How was your summer?”

“Well, you know. Worked in my moms grocery store, and played Street Bender all summer. How was the Southern Water Tribe Tuyek?”

“It was soooo Cold! But there were Spirits! AND LIGHTS IN THE SKY!!! I had never seen something so incredible! IT WAS LIKE I WAS BECOMING ONE WITH THE SPIRITS EVEN THOUGH I WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE WORLD!”

“Tuyek, please stop yelling.” urged Hèpìng.

“Was I getting loud again?”

Kanjo and Hèpìng nodded their heads.

“So, Do we just go to our first class, or what?”

“No Hèpìng. We have to go to the assembly for the Headmistresses beginning of the semester address. Did you even read the pamphlet they sent everyone Hèpìng?” Kanjo said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“No. I was too busy sulking about this.” Hèpìng said as he pointed to his green armband on his left arm.

“Still wish you were in the arts program instead of Earthbending and law?”

“Yeah. But My mom wants me to “Live up to my full potential” or whatever. I think she just wants me to be a stuffy lawyer like her.” Hèpìng said with a bitter expression.

“Well, maybe she just wants what’s best for you? Kanjo mustered 

Hèpìng just glared at Kanjo, but in more of a moody fashion.

“So, back to the whole headmistress thing?” 

Before Kanjo answered, Tuyek jumped over him with their words

“At the start of the semester, Headmaster Meishu always gives a speech to welcome the incoming class and to inspire everyone to do their best for the academic term.”

“I could have answered.”

“We need to get to the courtyard for the Headmaster’s speech, when does it start?” uttered Hèpìng

“It's starting in a few minutes, we should get going.” 

The trio walked towards the courtyard with Tuyek in the front.

Walking through the corridor we see a young man with bright amber eyes with a beauty mark on the left side, a tanned complexion and black hair, next to him is a young woman who looks almost exactly like him except she has blue eyes and a beauty mark on her right side.

“Taiyang, I can’t believe you almost made us late. And on the first day of High School no less. At one of the most prestigious schools in the whole Fire Nation. Do you have any idea what kind of precedent that could set for you in the long run? Think about how that could affect your future. Taiyang? Are you even listening?”

Taiyang was zoning out and barely paying his sister any mind which just frustrated the young waterbender

“Relax Yulang, we made it on time and the driver dad hired to take us is none the wiser.”

“That isn’t the point. We need to make a good first impression. Going to Caldera Academy is a stepping stone that will get you into a good university to give you a good future and a good life!”

“Or we could just have fun and live off of our trust funds.”Snarked Taiyang

“I don’t know about you, but I want to do more with my life than be some little rich girl who goes around partying every night. Have you ever maybe considered taking your education seriously for once! We’re in High School now can you please just try to take school seriously?” 

“All right, If it makes you feel better I’ll ‘take school seriously’”

“Come on, we need to get to the Headmaster’s beginning of semester address.”

“Alright, fine.”

Students file into an outdoor courtyard where they organize by school year. In front is a stage with some teachers. 

“So how long do we have to wait for the Headmaster to get here?” 

“Hèpìng, she’ll be here soon. I’m sure she’s just super busy prepping her speech about how great this year is going to be. The discoveries we’ll make, The scientific breakthroughs and experiments i’m going to do! I’m just so EXCITED!!”

“Tuyek….everyone’s looking at you.” 

“Sorry, First day excitement. You know how it is.”

“I don’t think they know how it is.”

“Quiet. There she is, Headmaster Meishu, Five time national Agni Kai champion, Imperial Firebender, and I heard she had a role in that one Varrick Industries Mover about Avatar Kyoshi.”

“Wow Tuyek, you sure know alot about the headmaster Meishu.” Implored Kanjo

“Oh do I. Now shush, she’s coming”

We see a tall, older, dark skinned woman, with brown hair in a top knot with a lightning bolt motif, quite different from the typical flame ornamentation. 

Hèpìng couldn’t help but to think that something about her seemed all too familiar.

She approaches the podium and begins to speak.

“Hello and welcome to the new Semester. I would like to welcome all of our returning students as well as congratulate All of our new First Years who passed the entrance exam. This year’s class was particularly selective, but we have gathered some of the best and brightest Benders and Non-Benders from The Fire Nation and beyond. As you enter this institution, You will see that as the next generation in this world, You will be drilled in intensive, but rewarding academics. As you progress you will work to become the Next generation of great Benders and Non-Benders that will move our society forward. May you take these next three years to carry yourselves by our schools motto, Honor, Harmony, and Heroism.”

The crowd of students then gave her an applause

“Is that her whole speech?”

“Hèpìng, shush up!” uttered Tuyek

“Okay, fine. But why does she seem so….familiar?”

“She’s the headmaster of the school, Hèpìng, Pretty recognizable.” Snarked Kanjo.

“Okay, yeesh.” 

Headmaster Meishu walked up to the podium.

“You should all have been V-Mailed copies of your schedules and it will list your class, specialization tracks, and any other information you will need. I hope you all have a successful semester and with that you are all dismissed.

With that students began to file out of the courtyard to head off to class.

“What homeroom are you guys in?” Asked Kanjo

“I haven’t checked, but since I’m in the Earthbending Track, and Tuyek is doing engineering, I doubt we’re in the same class.” sighed Hèpìng

“Have you even read the pamphlets the school sent you? Homerooms are divided up evenly among specialized tracks and we get separated for our track related classes. This way students are able to spend time with a variety of different people.”

“I guess I should check my schedule then.” Said Hèpìng

“It looks like i’m in Class 1A. What about you guys?”

“I’m in 1A too! Aren’t you excited!!” 

“I guess Tuyek. What about you Kanjo?”

“I’m in class…..1C” Kanjo said as he visibly deflated

“Well we can still join the same clubs and it looks like we still have lunch and we do have two classes together at least.”

“I guess that’s okay, but you and Tuyek get to be together for most of the day making me feel left out. Now i’m actually going to have to meet new people, you know I hate doing that.” huffed Kanjo

“Don’t worry about it Kanjo, we’ll see you at lunch, Okay? And remember, you promised to join the Drama club with me.” Kanjo heard Hèpìng as he and Tuyek walked over to their homeroom.

Kanjo was jealous, and upset that he wasn’t in the same homeroom as his friends, while he certainly was more sociable than Tuyek who was loud, and off putting, and Hèpìng could be annoying and a huge nerd, Kanjo himself wasn’t exactly Mr socialite. He mostly kept to himself only expressing himself through music or reading comics. While his interests were certainly more accepted than Hèpìng’s love of old movers, and independent and old Opera’s like “Love Amongst Dragons” or Tuyek’s near obsession with engineering, or taking in household pests in as pets, he wasn’t exempt from the same “nerd” status that Hèpìng and Tuyek shared.

Kanjo sighed and found the door for Class 1-C. 

He looked around at the classroom and immediately noticed a disconnect from himself and the other students in the class. While Kanjo went to a prestigious school, he was by no means wealthy. Certainly not as wealthy as some of the students in his homeroom who seemed to be sporting accessories that seemed to be worth more than his home.

Kanjo sighed and sat down in a set in the second row, near the window, hoping nobody would talk to him.

“Is this seat taken?” Uttered a dry and cold voice.

Kanjo looked up and saw a young girl with deep blue eyes, a beauty mark under her right eye, and a tanned complexion. She looked nearly as disinterested in socialization as he was. But she carried herself with a serious demeanor that seemed almost rigid unlike the water the blue armband she wore specified her ability to bend.

“Um, okay.” Kanjo said, confused. 

He was expecting himself to be ignored, he never really stood out and was used to being overlooked. Even among his own friend group. With Tuyek’s erratic behavior coupled with Hèpìng’s nerdy passion, Kanjo seemed to be just normal.

“My name is Kanjo. What’s your name?” he asked with an outstretched hand. 

Rejecting the pleasantry, she replied.

“My name is Yulang, but i’m sure you will soon be referring to me as the top student.”

Kanjo just gave Yulang a sour expression. It was only the first day of school and this girl came in as if she was destined to take the top spot. She didn’t even know him and she already seemed to think she was better than he was. Must be typical for a bender like her to underestimate his abilities. 

“We’ll see about that, I was top student at my middle school.” Kanjo said with a cocky smirk.

“Are you sure about that? Your demeanor says otherwise, and your expression reeks of overcompensation.” Yulang said in a flat tone.

“Top Five is still a respectable rank, and certainly impressive considering that we all don’t have access to the private tutors that held your hand to your entrance here.” Snarked Kanjo

“Anything less than the top spot is a place that has no honor, or prestige.” replied Yulang.

The other students began to snicker at Kanjo’s expense.

Who did this girl think she was? This rich girl seemed to think that just because she had access to private tutors and state of the art training facilities that she could simply outclass Kanjo in a battle of wits. What Kanjo lacked in prominence and resources, he made up for with cunning and work ethic. He was by no means as wealthy as half of the students in his homeroom but he was still able to earn his place in one of the Fire Nation's most prestigious High Schools and this girl seemed to think that didn’t even matter. 

If Yulang was going to fight for the top, so was he. 

“Well, I guess I should say that I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m going to take the top spot this semester, not you.” Kanjo said with a smirk.

“I wonder if you’ll be saying that again when you see yourself at, second place.” Yulang replied in a dismissive tone.

“Did she really just say that?”

“I think she did.”

“Does he even know who she is?”

“I don’t think so.”

And with all the gossip, the Homeroom teacher walked in.

“Cut the chatter everyone, Class is beginning.” 

With that the students of Class 1-C sat down in their seats as the teacher began to introduce himself.

“My name is Mr Shinkoku, I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your teacher for Applied Chemistry. Don’t bother sucking up to me, in my class the only way to get good grades is to work for them, so sadly for you trust funds, Daddy’s money isn’t going to get you very far.”

This created an audible pause among the students in Class 1-C.

Both Kanjo and Yulang knew this was going to be an interesting Semester.

In Class 1-A Tuyek and Hèpìng arrive in the classroom.

“Tuyek, where do you want to sit?” asked Hèpìng

“In the front, I wanna be close to the teacher so I can feel their awesome knowledge…” Ogled Tuyek

“Because that isn’t concerning. Maybe we should sit somewhere where you won't make the teacher uncomfortable.” 

Hèpìng motioned towards the windows on the side corner of the class where he felt that Tuyek’s...interesting behavior could go unnoticed. Tuyek followed him.

As they motioned to sit down, Hèpìng and Tuyek were stopped by another student.

He was a tall Firebender with an intimidating physique. Pale skin, Shiny dark hair and expensive gold jewelry.

“I know you don’t plan on sitting there, you know, since it is my seat.” 

“Well, you aren’t exactly sitting in your seat and I kinda need to sit somewhere, my friend was going to sit over there, so the idea was that we’d sit together since this seat is next to their seat I kinda just thought that it would make sense for me to sit in that seat and all..”

“Well I guess you thought wrong, desert boy.” laughed one of his friends

“Maybe you should find a different seat, maybe over there in the back of the class. With people a bit more, like yourself.” 

The young man motioned towards the back of the classroom with other students who certainly would not be invited to sit with the popular students at lunch.

Hèpìng felt paralyzed. This wasn’t the first time he’s been bullied considering he was relatively short and not very muscular. It definitely didn’t help that he was often the only Sandbender in the room, making him stick out and an easy target. His interests in old movers and theater weren’t helping his case. But he wasn’t expecting to encounter bullying so fast.

Hèpìng wasn’t even angry, just shocked and confused

As Hèpìng just stood by the seat the bullies just laughed at Heping.

“What’s wrong desert boy? Confused?” Laughed another bully

“Hèpìng, maybe we should sit somewhere else.” uttered Tuyek

Heping just continued to stand there, frozen.

“I’ve asked you nicely, I would hate to have to burn you a shade darker.”

Hèpìng just began to tremble as the bully used his firebending to create a fire dagger bringing it close to Hèpìng’s face and as soon as Hèpìng thought he was going to get a burnt eye, the fire dagger was jerked back and forward again as Hèpìng Flinched backward, tripping.

The trio just laughed as Tuyek looked on, frozen.

“Hey Qifu, I know you aren’t harassing someone over a seat after I invite you over at my house for an ember day party, leave hungover the next morning, and have your girlfriend in my living room, without a ride home.”

Hèpìng looked and saw where the voice was coming from. 

It was another student with a tall, muscular build, bright amber eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. Heping didn’t know why, but there was something warm and comforting about his presence that made Hèpìng feel safe.

Qifu’s friends just begin to laugh at his expense.

The young man continues to grill Qifu.

“So maybe instead of being so concerned about who sits where maybe make sure you make sure I don’t have to call a satomobile for someone who you promised to not leave the side of.”

Qifu’s face turned redder than the armband he was wearing on his right arm.

“Right, sorry Taiyang. I won’t do it again.”

As Qifu backed away he sneered at Hèpìng making sure he knew that had Taiyang hadn’t been there he would have had no issue giving him a bit of a….makeover.

Taiyang then outstretched a hand to Hèpìng, who took it.

“Sorry about that. Qifu can be a bit, difficult to get to know..”

As Hèpìng took Taiyang’s hand he noticed that while it felt strong and firm, it was also soft and warm. He looked into Taiyang’s eyes which, unlike other firebenders he knew whose eyes seemed to be far more intense. Taiyang’s eyes were...warm, and comforting, like a fireplace during a cold winter night. Eyes that glinted with a warm kindness that he didn’t see in many of the other rich kids at this school.

Hèpìng was awestruck. When he tried to reply, all he could do was give off confused stutters.

“Not the most talkative, huh?” 

Hèpìng wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words, overwhelmed by confusion and awkwardness.

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m not the most talkative, I just wasn’t expecting any of this to happen, at least not so fast, then you and the defending the me, and, and have I been talking for too long?” Hèpìng awkwardly stuttered.

Taiyang just chuckled

“Well you won’t have to worry about that now. Sorry for the trouble.” Apologized Taiyang

“Oh it wasn’t any trouble, I mean, you came out here and defended me, You didn’t really do anything wrong while I just stood there like a confused cat deer in headlights.” Uttered Hèpìng as he stumbled over his words trying to get a coherent sentence out instead of the word vomit he was spewing.

He couldn’t help but act awkward, especially when Taiyang was so handsome, and kind, and. What was he thinking? Heping knew he needed to stop thinking about Taiyang in that way, he was just another rich daddy’s boy who happened to do something nice. This wasn’t something he should come to expect. Not here anyways.

With that Hèpìng took the seat he desired next to Tuyek.

“You okay? Sorry I couldn’t help. I didn’t know what to do.” they apologized.

“It's okay, You didn’t know what would happen, but better me than you.” 

And their chatter was cut short by the entrance of a stern, muscular woman. 

“Good morning students, My name is Ms Gakusha and I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your teacher for Fire Nation History.” 

Ms Gakusha carried herself with a stern, and disciplined behavior, and a demeanor that did not tolerate goofing off.

At the other end of the school in the headmaster’s office We see Headmaster Meishu at her desk on her computer looking at a student’s profile.

The profile happens to be Hèpìng’s

“Hèpìng Masayoshi, I can’t help but to think he is somehow familiar.”

It takes her a moment but then she remembers the last name.

“Wait a moment, Masayoshi. He must be the child I placed with Aisuru.”

Headmaster Meishu had placed many children with adoptive families before she became the headmaster of the school, but Hèpìng seemed different from the others. Then it hit her.

Hèpìng was the toddler she found in the Si Wong Desert 13 years ago. The child she found in the giant could of sand in the air. A mixture or Earthbending, and Airbending. A feat that could only be done by one person. The Avatar.

She had found the Avatar, placed him with a family to raise him as their own, and now he was a student at her school.

Meishu now knowing that she had the Avatar in her midst immediately thought about contacting other members of the White Lotus. But she quickly dismissed the idea. The boy was only 15 years old and she couldn’t just change his life like that. Especially since to her knowledge he had no information about his Avatar status. 

While she had decided that she would not approach Hèpìng about his Avatar status, she knew that she was going to keep a close eye on him for the time being. 

She needed to keep her attention focused on the Avatar.

After the school day ended Hèpìng met back up with Tuyek and Kanjo,

“Hey so how was homeroom Kanjo?” 

“It was okay, until some waterbender girl walked in and acted like she was destined for the top spot in class.” 

“That can’t be as bad as nearly getting your face burned off for wanting to sit somewhere only to have some rich kid come to your rescue.”

Kanjo just chuckled at Hèpìng’s complaint

“So where do you guys wanna go now that school is over?” asked Kanjo

“I heard there was a great boba house near the school and I wanna taste the pops of the tapioca in my mouth!”

Hèpìng and Kanjo just stared at Tuyek 

“That’s actually a great idea, thanks Tuyek.”

The trio went towards the direction of the boba shop.

In a large and grand estate in the Caldera, we see Taiyang and Yulang in a lounge.

“So, today was interesting. Do you have any stories from today Yuyu?”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that?” Complained Yulang

“Come on, that nickname is hilarious, and I don’t even call you that in public, anymore.”

Yulang just gave a huffed expression.

“Well, if you’re dying to know, some nobody, non-bender decided he thought he could challenge me for the spot at top student. I can’t believe he thought that he could just stand against me as if he was nearly as intelligent as I am even going as far as to say that me having “private tutors” held my hands to get me where I am today as if that made him better than me.” 

Taiyang gave a frown, but then a bit of a laugh.

“Are you still trying to be the best of the best? I was hoping you weren’t serious this morning.”

“Of course I’m serious,Taiyang. Do you have any idea how important academics are? If you don’t shoot for the top in High School, how are you going to get admitted into an elite university in order to ensure a successful future?” 

Taiyang just let out a sigh

“I really didn’t think we were going to talk about this again.But have you maybe considered being nice to people and maybe even making some friends?”

“I don’t need friends who are just going to hold me down while I work to be the best. Besides, I have you. But unlike you I don’t need to surround myself with a bunch of shallow and vapid rich kids who just want to party.” Yulang said in a very judging tone.

“Come on, it's good to surround yourself with other people. Maybe I’ll talk to him, what’s his name?”

“His name is Kanjo,but I don’t want you to try to get him to be my friend.” 

“You sure? You might like him….”

“No.”

“Don’t come crying to me when you’re all alone everyday.”

With that, Taiyang and Yulang were interrupted by an older man with a moustache and green eyes, dressed in a darker red suit.

“Oh, hi Guan, is it time for dinner?”

“Yes, Mr Reishu, but I regret to inform you and Ms Reishu that your father will be unable to join you two for dinner.”

“He wasn’t available last night, or the night before that, I guess father must be “very busy”.” complained Yulang.

“I cannot say for sure Ms Reishu. But I can be certain that your father has a lot of work at his office.”

“Thanks for letting us know Guan.” uttered Taiyang in a kinder tone than his sister.

The twins then went down to the dining room for dinner, by themselves and their nanny.

Outside the boba shop, we see Hèpìng, Tuyek, and Kanjo exiting the boba shop to walk to the Monorail station.

“So what train do you need to take back home Kanjo?” asked Tuyek

“I think I have to take the 4, you and Hèpìng have to take?”

“We take the 7 home.”

Well the station around the corner has both trains.

As the trio makes their way around the corner Tuyek begins to stray off.

“Tuyek, don’t just walk off, we can’t miss the next train, after this one they slow them down to only one every 20 minutes.”

“Kanjo, where did Tuyek go?” 

The duo looked, only for Tuyek to be in the middle of the road trying to talk to a squirrel frog.

“Come on little friend, I won’t hurt you. Just come with me and I’ll take you home for some tomato-carrots.”

Hèpìng finds Tuyek only for them to still be in the road with a truck coming down the road.

“Tuyek! Look out!”

As Hèpìng ran into the road to push Tuyek out of the way. As he pushed his arms out in order to move Tuyek out of the road, he did not make contact with them, instead an air blast pushed out of his hands, bringing Tuyek to safety.

Tuyek and Kanjo looked on with shock, though the strangers around them, while a bit shocked, not for the same reasons that Hèpìng, Tuyek and Kanjo are.

“Hèpìng, did you just, Airbend?”

“I don’t know. That would be impossible. I’m an Earthbender, not an Airbender.”

“Well Hèpìng, there is one person in the world who is an Earthbender AND an Airbender.” said Tuyek with a smirk on their face.

“Tuyek, that’s impossible, that’s crazy talk.”

“Think about it Hèpìng. You are an Earthbender, but Kanjo and I just saw you Airbend. You know what that would mean. Hèpìng, I think you’re the Avatar.”

Hèpìng looked he was shocked, but also like he was going to be sick.

“There’s no way I could be the Avatar, that’s insane. Avatar Korra only died fifteen years ago.”

“And you’re fifteen years old Hèpìng, and the element after Water is Earth in the Avatar cycle. You were born an Earthbender, we saw you Airbend and we have seen you Earthbend countless times, the only possible solution is that you’re the Avatar.”

“How could I be the Avatar? Sure I’m an Earthbender, but look at me. I’m not strong and noble like Avatar Korra, I’m not brave and powerful like Avatar Aang. I’m just an insecure nerd who likes boba and old movers.” 

“Hèpìng, do you think every Avatar just started out as a wise and powerful hero?”

“Well…..”

“The Avatar is a person too, Hèpìng.” reassured Kanjo

“And that person is you.” uttered Tuyek

“I guess you’re right about that, and I can’t just stop being the Avatar.” Hèpìng said, defeated

Hèpìng wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. He never expected that he would be the Avatar. He could not imagine why, out of all the Earthbenders who were born when he was that The Spirits would choose him, of all people.

Hèpìng tried to compose himself. While he still wasn’t sure what he thought about being the Avatar, he also knew it wasn’t something that was going to go away. 

“Come on, we have to get going if we’re going to make the next train.”

“But, Hèpìng, what about what just happened?” asked Tuyek

“There isn’t anything we can do about that now.” Hèpìng said in a tone that, while not full of pride was one that just wanted to keep everything together.

As the trio then went to the train station the three knew that things were not going to be the same again.

All they knew was Hèpìng was the Avatar, they had to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Here's hopjng you guys notice refrences to both Aang and Korra
> 
> V-mail is literally just email but Varrick invented it so he named it after himself
> 
> Hèpìng is the chinese word for Peace and his surname "Masayoshi" is japanese for justice so his name is literally an Avatar Kyoshi quote
> 
> Hèpìng was adopted by a family in the Fire Nation, his mother Aisuru is a Firebender, but his father and younger sister (named Tosha and Kyoso respectively) are Non-Benders
> 
> Taiyang and Yulang are fraternal twins, but look remarkably similar, their personalities however, are polar opposites similar to their bending elements
> 
> Taiyang is Chinese for "sun" and he is a Firebender, Yulang is a variation on the Chinese word for "moon" and she is a waterbender
> 
> Tuyek is Non-Binary and uses they/them pronouns, hence why they are always addressed as such, but they are more femme presenting
> 
> Headmaster Meishu is a member of the Order of the White Lotus, but she also used to place orphans with families
> 
> Caldera Academy is similar to UA High School from My Hero Academia with specific courses and programs from bending, to engineering, to drama. Bending students are enrolled in their course of choice as well as bending instruction. Non-bending students are encouraged to enroll in some form of combat or self-defense class. If a student enrolls in a track focused on bending, they must have an academic sub-discipline as well. For example Hèpìng is studying law, but is also studying Earthbending. Think of the tracks like courses at UA or the magic tracks at Hexside from "The Owl house"


	2. Book One: Justice, Chapter Two: Steady and Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two takes a look at Hèpìng training his Earthbending, as well as Yulang's waterbending in which we see two very different approaches to bending where Yulang strives for victory, and Hèpìng strives for restraint. We get a deeper look into Yulang and Taiyang's family dynamic, as well as Hèpìng beginning to confront his thoughts on being the Avatar. But, a group of scientists may mean he will have to reconcile his thoughts sooner, rather than later.

Fire,

Air,

Water,

Earth

The Avatar’s destiny is to master all four elements, and bring balance to the world, and the Avatar must do it again as the cycle continues.

正义

Book One: Justice 

Chapter Two: Steady and Stable 

We see what appears to be an abandoned factory complete with the old machinery and rusty, decrepit infastructrure.  
In addition to the old infrastructure, there is seemingly new equipment, clearly meant for science experiments. 

We see a tall man with pale skin, dull, brown eyes, and scarring across his neck in a white lab coat splattered with the blood of what must have been previous, failed experiments.

He approaches a shorter woman in a similar lab coat and glasses

“Mai lin, do you have the specimen I requested for the experiment?”

“We were able to get the spirit water through a friend up north, as well as the cactus juice from the Si Wong Desert. Unfortunately, the last item you requested is not yet here. I’m sorry, doctor, Bosu.” 

“We must remain patient Mai lin, the last item for this experiment will come in time. I do hope you are willing to do what needs to be done.”

“Of course sir. I want to be able to push the limits of what modern technology can do.”

“I promise Mai lin, this is only the beginning.”

On the other side of the city, we see Caldera Academy where an Earthbending class is in session.

Hèpìng is seen wearing wrist wraps and the rest of an earthbending training uniform.

An older, muscular woman with a serious and stubborn expression began to speak

“Now the key to Earthbending is to be steady and stable like a rock. You must be more immoveable and stubborn than the earth itself in order to bend it.”

Hèpìng rolled his eyes. He began Earthbending from a young age around the same time his peers began unlocking their bending. Ever since then his mother has been sending him to the best, and most authentic Earthbending classes she could. 

Hèpìng has heard that spiel dozens of times from the different teachers his mother paid for and has tuned it out ever since.

“Now, dig deep into the ground, get into a horse stance specifically and strike into your opponents head.”

Hèpìng suddenly heard a rock coming his way and was suddenly paying attention and he stopped the boulder and redirected it towards his opponent, knocking him over.

“You got lucky, desert boy.”

Hèpìng sighed. This wasn’t the first time he’s been called a desert boy, not this week, not this day. Other Earthbenders especially saw Hèpìng in this light. Needless to say, Hèpìng didn’t exactly look forward to his Earthbending classes, regardless or his skill.

“Hèpìng didn’t get lucky, Juèjiàng. Maybe sparring with him will help you do the same.”

“Yes, Sifu Chiang.”

“Now, get into your horse stances and connect with the earth. I want you to create a wall firm enough to defend you as if you are defending your city from an invading force. The other side will attack with a barrage of rocks. After that initial move, you may spar freely.”

With the motion of the Sifu’s hand, the students on Hèpìng’s side brought up their own Earth barriers using the stone from the floor of their dojo. 

Juéjiàng, looking smug, was determined to not be upstaged or defeated by Hèpìng again. He began to bend down into a Scissor Stance to lift a boulder in order to break the rock apart and shoot a barrage of small, rocky bullets.

As the bullets come Hèpìng’s way, he bends down into a Horse Stance to create a rock barrier to protect himself from Juéjiàng’s projectiles, then slaps down onto the ground to send rocky spikes his way.

Juéjiàng narrowly dodges and then sends back several slightly larger rocks. 

These rocks in question were launched with great enough force to break through Hèpìng’s defenses and hitting him in the chest hard enough to knock him over causing another student to laugh at him, narrowly avoiding a crevice created by her opponent.

As Hèpìng struggled to get up, his chest stung. His least favorite part of Earthbending was being hit with rocks, not just because it hurt, but also the embarrassment that came with it.

As Hèpìng got up, he barely ducked away from a rock that was coming his way and then got down into bow and arrow stance to throw additional rocks towards Juéjiàng.

Juéjiàng was able to step out of the way, just before the rocks, all shaped flat, as if Hèpìng was afraid to hurt him.

Juéjiàng couldn’t help but to think, was Hèpìng holding back? Was Hèpìng perhaps going easy on him? The thought that this, sandbender didn’t view him as a worthy enough opponent to unleash his full power enraged Juéjiàng, to the point where he was more than happy to get aggressive with his Earthbending.

Juéjiàng got down into a horse stance and then levitated a boulder to throw at Hèpìng with considerable force.

Hèpìng was barely able to get a hold of the boulder to break it into pieces with his bending in order to prevent them from cutting into his skin. He then shifted his stance to create a shockwave in Juéjiàng’s direction.

While Hèpìng’s shockwave was precise and took Juéjiàng off balance, it wasn’t enough to get him down, so Hèpìng sent a small pebble quickly to hit Juéjiàngin the chest to knock him over.

Unfortunately for Hèpìng, precision and reflexes were not enough to counter Juéjiàng’s raw strength.

Juéjiàng stood at an intimidating 6 feet tall and had the build of an Earthbending Cage fighter, and the raw strength of a badgermole to come with it. Compared to Hèpìng, who looked like an underfed Fire Ferret in comparison, Juéjiàng can easily pummel him.

However, due to having less physical strength, Hèpìng was able to make up for it with deadly precision (which was more like detrimental perfectionism) and technique. This allowed him to be able to stand on equal footing with Earthbenbders larger and physically stronger than he was.

Hèpìng then saw some larger rocks that were coming his way and raised his hands to stop them from hitting him in the stomach. The shock from the rocks that came his way made his wrists ache. Why was Juéjiàng being so rough and harsh during a sparring session? Certainly he didn’t view even this class as a competition.

Sifu Chiang then raised her hand signaling the sparring match to be over. 

“That’s it for sparring for today everyone. Now just do some cooldown exercises and see yourselves to the locker rooms.”

As the students began to file out of the dojo, Sifu Chiang stopped Hèpìng.

“Hèpìng, I would like to talk to you for a moment.”

“Um, okay…..” Hèpìng stuttered.

He couldn’t imagine why he needed to talk to sifu Chiang. He wasn’t late to class and she even praised him earlier when she was doing her pre-sparring lesson. His thoughts began to make his jaw and muscles tighten. Maybe his stances were all wrong and he was at the bottom of the class, maybe she was going to send him to the beginner class. Hèpìng knew he wasn’t the best Earthbender, but he certainly wasn’t that bad.

“Hèpìng, I know you’re nervous as to why I wanted to speak to you, but I assure you, that you aren’t in trouble.”

Hèpìng’s muscles began to relax. He wasn’t in trouble and he hopefully wasn’t going to be kicked out of class.

“Hèpìng, upon seeing you spar with Juéjiàng, I notice you seem to have remarkable percision. However, even that coupled with the skill you appear to have displayed, it appears to me that you are holding yourself, and your potential back.”

Hèpìng was simply stunned, he wasn’t entirely sure to react. Hèpìng didn’t expect the conversation to go this way. Hèpìng has always heard about how much potential he has from Earthbending teachers, his mother, and other Earthebnders in general, not that it made much of a difference. 

Even then, Hèpìng hatred hurting people and the destructive power of Earthbending scared him. The idea of using rocks to crush the bones of your enemies or gouging their organs out with rocklike spikes made his stomach churn.

It certainly didn’t help that people already seemed to hate Sandbenders and he didn’t feel like being seen as more of a threat to people. 

Hèpìng found it was better to downplay his power, make himself smaller, more palatable for others. Of course now that he found out he was the Avatar last week he wasn’t sure how he would make himself palatable to the public.

As far as discovery of his Avatar identity, Hèpìng has tried his hardest to not think about it. Luckily with all the schoolwork he was assigned, finding something to distract himself was an easy job.

“Hèpìng, are you listening?”

Hèpìng suddenly remembered that Sifu Chiang was still speaking to him.

“Apologies, Sifu Chiang, I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment. I just find that it is important to focus on making sure my stances and techniques are precise and 100 percent. I know that i’m not exactly the strongest or largest Earthbender so I try to make it so that my technique is on par so that I can have a fighting chance in combat, but obviously technique can only take me so far and…”

“Hèpìng, you can stop rambling now. All I'm going to say is that believe it or not, you have remarkable bending abilities, but I do think you are holding yourself back. I urge you to consider letting out your full power. With all the potential you have, you could become a great master, easily. I hope you take these words to heart, have a good rest of your day.”

“Of course, Sifu chiang. Thank you.” Hèpìng awkwardly mustered

As Hèpìng walked away, he knew Sifu chiang was right, but he also didn’t know how she could see all of that with his bending. It was as if she was staring directly into his soul with her piercing green eyes. 

Regardless, Hèpìng did think about what Sifu Chiang was saying. He can’t possibly keep holding himself back, especially as the Avatar.  
Yulang was standing over a pool filled with water, she bent down into a stance and began to bend the water out and create a condensed orb in order to throw small ice spikes at her opponent.

Yulang couldn’t help but to crack a smile as she had mastered the technique she has been practicing for weeks.

Yulang had always loved the fluid motions of waterbending. Being able to go from serene and graceful like a placid lake, to rapid and harsh like a raging river in an instant. 

Yulang had always revelled in her abilities as a waterbender. She felt as if it were an integral part of her identity. It was also one of the few things she had in common with her mother.

Yulang hadn’t seen her mother in seven years. When she was eight, her parents had split up and her mother seemingly vanished. 

Yulang’s mother was her first waterbending teacher, and while a kind woman, she certainly wasn’t the most informative instructor. Her mother’s eyes had always had a vacant, hollow expression to them, with the dark circles under her eyes that could have only been the result of countless sleepless nights that led to her to have almost a drowsy, empty demeanor to her. Yulang had never known why that was the case, but after she disappeared, her father began to hire private instructors for her to learn from.

Yulang’s father was a firebender, so he was usually busy training Taiyang, meaning he never had much time to pay her any mind. As a result Yulang dove into her bending classes, hoping that by seeing her prowess in waterbending, perhaps her father would notice her.

Yulang became angry at the thought of her father, a man she could barely recognize. Yulang did everything she could to be perfect, she perfected all of her waterbending forms, she was a top student, and she even did summer internships at his company, but no matter what she had done, it had seemed that he did not even recognize her, and it made her blood boil.

Yulang let out a harsh display of waterbending as she engulfed herself in an octopus form and engulfed her opponent in the tentacles and it appeared as if Kanuk was begging for her to stop.

“Yulang! Release your opponent this instant! That is far too rough for a sparring session!”

It only took Yulang seconds to realize what she was doing and quickly registered in her mind that she had been taking her frustrations out on Kanuk.

Yulang released Kanuk from her grip immediately, and tried to be as gracious and sincere in her apology.

“I am deeply sorry Sifu Hamaka. And Kanuk, I hope you can accept my apology, I did not intend to cause you any harm.” Yulang said as she bowed graciously towards her Sifu.

“See to it that you stick to that promise in the future as next time I won’t hesitate to discipline you.”

“I understand, Sifu Hamaka.”

Later that day in the cafeteria Yulang was sitting at the same table as Taiyang and his annoying friends trying to read a book.

Yulang opened the bento box that had been prepared for her by the house's chef. As per usual, it was Fire Nation Cuisine.

It frustrated Yulang that this chef couldn’t even be bothered to expose her and Taiyang to a culture that they were a part of, a culture, she was a part of. It wasn’t like she had her mother to introduce her to those foods or traditions and many of the Water Tribe restaurants in this part of town had assimilated their cuisine to fit more Fire Nation tastebuds (and to save money on polar imports).

Yulang just sighed as she began to eat her Roast Duck on a bed of jasmine rice with chili peppers and carrots with szechuan sauce and scallions. She couldn’t complain, the meal was excellent, as it always was. But that didn’t change what she really wanted.

As Yulang opened the thermos that had her ginseng tea, Taiyang’s friend Qifu had knocked into her and spilled tea onto her blazer from his roughhousing with Kazan, another one of Taiynag’s Firebender friends.

Yulang let out a disgruntled moan.  
“Taiyang, have you maybe considered controlling these wild Hog Monkey’s you call friends?” She asked as she used her waterbending to remove the tea from her blazer.

Kazan just laughed and motioned towards Taiyang

“Hey, Taiyang. Are you really just going to let your wet blanket sister stop us from having a little fun?”

“Just relax guys, Yulang’s cool, besides, you did spill hot tea all over her.” 

“Whatever, she can just get it off with her waterbending.” Qifu groaned

“Guys, cut it out. She’s his sister.” 

“Thank you, Ren, i’m glad someone has my back.” countered Taiyang.

Yulang wondered why Taiyang had always insisted that she joined him for lunch. He had his own group of friends and she had her own books to read. Just because they were twins didn’t mean that they had to spend all this time together, and Taiyang knew that Yulang had no intention to hang around any of his friends as she was not about to allow herself to be distracted or dragged down by students who seems to care more about social life, than academic success.

Across from the Lunchroom, Yulang could see him. That smug little Non-Bender who dared to challenge her rightful place as top student. The spot she needed to finally gain some recognition from her father. 

Yulang hated to admit it, but Kanjo was actually rather intelligent and seemed to be able to give her a run for her money. She hated to think that any student could dare threaten the spot she so desperately wants and needs. 

What bothered her even more was that she saw him laughing with two other friends and they seemed to be having a much better time than she was.

She turned her attention to the blue eyed student. They had a bit more of a messy appearance with a low braid that had some hairs out of place, framing the front, in addition to what appeared to be a weldmarks on the sleeve of their balzer. Most likely from crafting weapons or engineering.

The other boy with Kanjo seemed particularly interesting to Yulang with his copper complexion, green eyes, and curly hair. The Green armband denoting his status as an Earthbender. Yulang wasn’t sure what it was about him, but something about this Earthbender was different, the energy he gave off seemed unique. Yulang wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew she was going to keep an eye out for him.

Across the cafeteria Hèpìng, Tuyek, and Kanjo were sitting together and Hèpìng was discussing something with great passion.

“I’m serious. This year they’re putting on “Love Amongst Dragons” as the spring play and I want to audition.”

Kanjo and Tuyek just looked on at Hèpìng with concern.

“Um, Hèpìng? It’s not that we don’t love “Love Amongst Dragons” But don’t you think we have something a little more important to talk about than Drama Club?”

“Like what? It isn’t like you or Tuyek want to hear about Earthbending and you guys already shot down my suggestion to go to the theater by the federal plaza that plays old movers in black and white to instead go to Tuyek’s house and play Street Bender.” Hèpìng sighed.

“You know what Hèpìng. And if we weren’t in public with everyone to hear what I want to say, I'd say it.” Tuyek countered in a hushed whisper.

“And that would be?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what we’re talking about Hèpìng.”

“I can’t act if I don’t know what you’re talking about Kanjo.”

“You know the word. Starts with an “A” ends with an “R” and has the destiny to bring balance to the world.”

Hèpìng’s face turned a flushed red after Tuyek brought up his Avatarhood. Hèpìng had hoped that they could avoid the subject and instead focus on literally anything else. Ever since he discovered he was the Avatar, he had just been repressing his thoughts on the matter and trying to focus on literally anything else.

Hèpìng was by no means thrilled that he was the Avatar, but it wasn’t like he could be upset about a destiny he couldn’t change. But he did think ignoring it would delay any serious decision he would have to make. Hèpìng also hadn’t Airbent since he had first discovered he could.

In no way was Hèpìng thinking that if he ignored what was happening that everything would return to normal. He also knew he was likely to Airbend again soon and he just didn’t want other people to see it. He was lucky that when he did Airbend last time in public he was no longer wearing his blazer or armband that showed his Earthbender status.

Hèpìng didn’t even know what to think about being the Avatar because he wouldn’t allow himself to think about it as every thought about it terrified him.

He knew that sometime soon he would have to suck it up and face the music of being the Avatar, but he was hoping it wouldn’t have to be so soon.

“Kanjo, he’s zoning out again.”

“Hèpìng? You in that brain buddy? We’d like to speak to Hèpìng.” Kanjo said as he playfully knocked on Hèpìng’s forehead as if it were a door. Only causing a few other students in the general vicinity to giggle.

Hèpìng was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt Kanjo knocking on his forehead.

“Kanjo, cut it out, ow!” The young Earthbender rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“Well, looks like we have your attention now, Hèpìng.” 

“You do, but this is something I definitely don’t want to talk about, especially right now. And definitely not in the cafeteria where everyone can see and hear us.”

“All right, but don’t think we aren’t going to talk about this later on.” reminded Tuyek

“Maybe after I kick yours and Kanjo’s butts at Street Bender.” snarked Hèpìng.

Tuyek just laughed

“You’ll never defeat me!!” Tuyek managed through their erroneous laughter.  
Kanjo and Hèpìng just laughed along with them.

Back at the Reishu house, Yulang is seen studying, and appears to be working on a paper on her computer.

Taiyang walks into her room.

“Hey Yuyu, watcha doin’?” he said with a smile on his face.

Yulang just gave her brother an annoyed expression.

“If you really need to know, i’m working on an assignment for school and I can’t understand why you aren’t doing the same.” 

“Believe it or not, I have actually finished my assignment and was about to see Chef Chamen to ask if father was going to be at dinner, otherwise, I had plans to maybe go to that new neon nightclub downtown, figured i’d ask if you wanted to go?”

“You know there isn’t anything you could say that could possibly make me want to go to a nightclub. Also you really plan to go to a nightclub, on a school night? While you are underage? You know I disapprove of this.” 

This remark came with an air of judgement from Yulang.

She could not fathom what compelled her brother to go out to these dirty clubs with the people he hung out with instead of focusing on schoolwork. Yulang could not understand how Taiyang would put more of a priority towards socializing instead of academics. 

“I don’t know why you’re going to go out instead of focusing on school. Besides, what if Father comes home and requests for us to have dinner with him?”

Taiyang’s expression dropped to a frown at the mention of their father. He was so busy with work that the few times they did get to see him felt as grating as an audience with the fire lord. The only difference being that Taiyang didn’t resent the Fire Lord.

Taiyang went out to feel good. Maybe if he was full of alcohol and surrounded by others he wouldn’t feel so empty inside. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone…

He didn’t expect Yulang to understand. While she was always alone, she pushed everyone away and remained distant with everyone she was around, carrying herself with a demeanor colder than the ice of the northern sea.

Yulang never had the same visceral reaction to the mention of their father that Taiyang did. Of course she never received the same, individual attention Taiyang was given. However, unbeknownst to Yulang, Taiyang was not thankful for all that time together.

Interrupting the twins' conversation was interrupted by Guan.

“Miss Reishu, Mr Reishu I was just given word that your father will be available tonight and has requested dinner with you both.”

Neither Taiyang nor Yulang were excited.

“I will leave you both to get ready, into something more appropriate for a dinner with a man as important as your father.”

“Thank you, Guan.” Managed Taiyang.

His expression went from neutral to sour as he began to think.

“After all this time, he suddenly wants to have dinner with us? For the first time in two months? Are we expected to be excited, happy kids happy to see our father who barely gives us the time of day, after everything he’s done to this family.” 

Taiyang didn’t dare say any of this out loud. Not to Yulang, not to anyone. 

“What are you still doing here?” 

Suddenly Taiyang’s train of thought screeched to a sudden stop. He was still in Yulang’s room.

“Don’t you think you should get ready for dinner with father?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him.” Taiyang nearly spat as he walked away.

Yulang could not digest Taiyang’s behavior. 

“He should be happy.”

She thought to herself.

The few times they were actually going to get to have dinner with their father, actually get some recognition from him and Taiyang was throwing a hissy fit like he was an angry Hog Monkey.

Yulang was hoping her father would possibly recognize her achievements and perhaps even praise her. Maybe seeing how successful and accomplished she was he might actually want to spend more time with her. Perhaps he might stay, unlike her mother.

Yulang began to brush her hair before securing it into a high ponytail with hair loopies framing her face. 

She looked into her closet that held her formal wear and she was immediately drawn to a blue and white gown with a fur neckline and silver corset. She noted how the ocean blue of the fabric brought out her eyes.

As much as Yulang loved this dress she knew one thing, this blue water tribe dress would never please her father.

She then motioned towards a red and gold gown with a split along one of the legs and then changed her hairstyle to a sleek top knot with a golden headpiece embellished with a dragon motif, alongside some matching gold earrings.

Yulang then began to apply golden eyeshadow and removed the blue beads from her hair loopies to instead frame her face. 

“This is it” 

Yulang thought to herself.

“A perfect Fire Nation daughter.”

Yulang looked at herself in the mirror. She thought the red made her look alot more intense, and the gold made her appear hard. 

While Yulang never had a problem with the color red, she just never had the chance to see herself in a cool, serene blue. 

Never to get to break the mold of the proper poised daughter. 

The girl in red. Obedient, and polite.

Never talks out of turn, never overstays her welcome.

Always stays on top of her schoolwork. 

Consistently remains at the apex of success to continue to bring honor to the Reishu family name.

This is who Yulang is. 

This is who Yulang has to be. 

At least, to please her father.

As she was ready, Yulang headed down to the dining room.

Back in Hèpìng’s bedroom, he was staring at his computer with an assignment open, but untouched.

Hèpìng’s mind was not on his paper about the complexities about the Camellia-Peony war.

No matter what he tried to occupy his mind with, his thoughts would always go back to the same thing. 

His identity as the Avatar.

He couldn’t get it out of his head.

There are millions of Earthbenders who were born the same time he was, millions of people who would be better suited to fill the mantle Avatar Korra left behind.

Hèpìng’s mind went back to what Sifu Chiang said to him in school earlier. 

About letting out his full power and living up to his potential.

The thought of fully unleashing his Earthbending made his stomach churn.

The raw, destructive power of Earth never ceased to unnerve Hèpìng.

“Of all the people to be the Avatar, me.”

Hèpìng thought to himself.

“The spirits must be playing some kind of joke on the world. A cruel joke.”

Hèpìng couldn't help but think how the world deserved a better Avatar than the one they were given.

The Avatar needs to be a strong and decisive figure in the world who resolves conflicts and achieves balance. 

Hèpìng couldn’t even ask a waitress for a glass of water without stammering.

He went online to the same video website he was looking at.

Another compilation of Avatar Korra’s greatest feats.

He saw a video of Avatar Korra holding up a skyscraper that was about to collapse in order to evacuate civilians after an Earthquake.

“She was so strong and courageous.” 

Hèpìng just looked at his reflection in the mirror and his skinny frame. 

His build wasn’t nearly as muscular as Avatar Korra, or any of the Earthbenders in his class.

Whenever he saw his body, Hèpìng just felt weak and small. 

“This is the great Avatar who is supposed to save the world? Who are you going to save with these noodle arms?”

Hèpìng didn’t even keep this thought inside his head, expressing it verbally.

The more Hèpìng thought about being the Avatar and the legacy he had to fulfil, the worse he felt.  
He certainly didn’t want to think about how great Avatar Korra was, only to remember how insignificant he was.

Hèpìng looked at the time mark on his computer.

10:30PM

His assignment was due at midnight.

He couldn’t even keep track of a simple assignment. 

How was he supposed to save others when he can’t even save his grades?

Hèpìng quickly banished these thoughts from his head as he flipped his train of thought onto his assignment.

“Contrary to the name, the Camellia-Peony war was one of the most brutal succession conflicts in Fire Nation History. The precursors and outcome of the conflict in question set the groundwork for the Fire Nation Royal Family to accumulate enough power to transform Fire Nation society. After the war, the Fire nation went from the near-feudal, clan based society to one under the supreme rule of the Fire Lord that allowed for the rise of Sozin and the outbreak of the Hundred Year War.” 

As Hèpìng typed, he kept those thoughts in the back of his mind.

These issues were not going to be his to bear. 

These were problems for future Hèpìng to deal with.

Back at the same warehouse near the harbor, The same pair of scientists, alongside a whole team of people in white lab coats appear to be prepping an experiment.

“Do you have the test subject?”

“Of course, Doctor Bosu. They will be brought in momentarily. In the meantime, we are finishing the serum.”

“Excellent Mai Lin. bring in the test subject.”

Another pair of scientists bring in a gagged and blindfolded person strapped to a gurney in a straightjacket. 

They had short brown hair and a light complexion and can only be the test subject.

Dr bosu opens their blindfold and the eyes of this test subject are wide with fear.

The subject is now thrashing and flailing trying to break free from their restaurants.

As they continued the thrash, Dr Bosu looked at them with a detached expression.

“Pity you aren’t being cooperative. You are about to push the boundaries of science and technology, as well as what Non-Benders can do.”

Dr bosu takes an electrified glove from another scientist.

He looks at the test subject with a glazed expression.

“If you aren’t going to cooperate, you will have to face the repercussions.”

Dr Bosu activates the electrified glove and delivers a high voltage electric shock to his test subject.

They let out a muffled scream as tears fill their eyes and they display a pained expression.

“Now are you willing to cooperate? Or Must I punish you again?”

As the test subject appears to thrash again, Dr Bosu delivers another high powered shock to the test subject. The gag in their mouth only muffles the loudest of the screams, but shields none of the pain.

“I will ask you one more time. Are you going to cooperate with the experiment? Or do you need to be encouraged? Nod yes, or no.”

Looking at the electrified glove in fear, the test subject relented and nodded their head yes as they submitted to Doctor Bosu and his scientists. 

“Relax his restraints, but not too much, there’s no telling what the serum will do to him.”

As the other scientists obliged, the restraints around his arms were loosened enough to make him more comfortable, but not loose enough for him to escape.

As Dr Bosu slid his hand near the nape of the test subject's neck, he looked for a vein to insert the serum.

Upon locating the vein, Dr Bosu filled the syringe with the serum and he addressed the scientists.

“Thank you everyone who has worked this hard to get us this far. Tonight we are going to push the very limits of modern science and technology. Through this experiment we are going to expand the capabilities of people, of Non-Benders everywhere.”

The scientists in the laboratory applauded as the test subject looked on in fear.

“Tonight, you enter an ordinary, downtrodden man. When you exit, you will leave an empowered and transformed being beyond the comprehension of benders everywhere.”

“Dr Bosu, the serum is ready for injection.”

“Thank you Mai Lin. Inject the serum.”

Mai Lin then injects the syringe right into the test subject's neck as his eyes fill with tears.

He wants to let out a scream, but noise will not enter his voice box. There is only silence. 

There is only darkness.

“The serum will kick in momentarily, but I assure you, this is going to change everything.”

The other scientists just cheered as the test subject shed a single tear as he felt his humanity fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stances mentioned during Hèpìng's Earthbending class are all stances that are used in Hun Gar kung Fu, the Martial Art behind Earthbending
> 
> Yulang and Taiyang's father is often preoccupied with work and rarely spends time with his children, making dinner with their father an important occasion 
> 
> Taiyang and Yulang's mother has not been in the picture for years, greatly complicating their relationship
> 
> Hèpìng often stumbles around his words and rambles when he is nervous, he also is a pro at repressing his emotions
> 
> Keep Dr Bosu and Mai Lin in mind, they are not going away any time soon.
> 
> Despite being half Water Tribe, Taiyang and Yulang never really get the opportunity to experience that side of their culture


	3. Book One: Justice, Chapter three: Law and Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange strong of homicides have been happening this past month in Caldera City that appear untraceable, but also, strangely, linked somehow. At Caldera Academy, First semester projects are being assigned, meaning some group dynamics are about to be changed. With Hèpìng barely able to look at his project partner and keep his breathing steady at the same time. Yulang however, gets paired with someone she isn't exactly crazy about. While all the school drama is going on, Hèpìng's mother is gearing up for one of the highest profile court cases of her career. Tuyek introduces Kanjo and Hèpìng to a new furry friend.

Fire,

Air,

Water,

Earth

The Avatar’s destiny is to master all four elements, and bring balance to the world, and the Avatar must do it again as the cycle continues.

正义

Book One: Justice 

Chapter Three: Law and Order

We see a shattered window of a storefront. In the storefront is the corpse of a shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper's corpse’s chest looks like it was ripped open. Ripped open with what must have been claws.

The police inspect the bloodied, mutilated corpse, what was once the shopkeeper's internal organs visible to all those in view of the body.

“I wonder what could have caused this.” One officer remarks

“Whatever it was, or whoever it was, they must have had a bone to pick with this guy to leave him in this condition.”

As the duo of detectives try to inspect what remains of this body, a stern and harsh woman with a tall and imposing frame walks into the building.

Her eyes were a cool and dull amber and she had shiny black hair kept into a top knot with a bob cut.

Her expression was serious and stoic, she carried herself with a stiff demeanor that did not have an ounce of silliness.

As she walked into the building, the officers stood at attention immediately.

“Constable Koshiki.” uttered an officer as he bowed to her.

She began to speak. 

“Officer Yakuin, Detective Tantei. What is your report?” She asked sternly

The two officers looked at the constable with shocked expressions.

Detective Tantei began to speak, trying to choose his words carefully.

“Yes, Constable Koshiki. It appears that this person is the victim of a homicide, the fifth one this week. They all appear to be linked to a similar cause of death. All the victims look like they had their bodies torn open with what appears to be claws.” 

“I see that Detective.” The Constable says in a derivative tone.

“Have you not uncovered any DNA or perhaps any leads of the assailant?”

The detective just looked away from the constable, not wanting to uncover what little evidence they unearthed.

“Whoever, or whatever did this, is unlike anything we have ever seen before. It appears that no bending, or weaponry was used. There is also no evidence of being attacked by any animals.”

“Detective Tantei, you understand that would be impossible. That would leave one other solution.”

“Yes, Constable Koshiki. But the problem with that is that spirits don’t attack humans like this, and no record of spirit possession, even one resulting in the death of the host had ever led the body to end up in a state like this.” 

Constable Koshiki furrowed her eyebrows at the miniscule information available. How could this detective be so incompetent? He is supposed to be among the best and brightest officers Caldera city has to offer. It is their sworn duty to protect the Fire Nation Capital at all costs, and he is practically letting homicides happen. 

Constable Koshiki was not at all happy that this Firebender could be so negligent as to let these crimes go unpunished. 

She tried to steady her breathing as she looked at him with eyes as angry and fiery as the few remaining dragons, only Detective Tantei was not worthy of knowing the secret to Firebending.

“See to it that you gather more information by the end of the week in order to launch a proper investigation.” She said just barely holding back the venom she wanted to spit.

As Constable Koshiki made her way back to the police vehicle she could not help but to think about the scene she had just seen. 

The neighborhood where the homicide had been was a traditionally working-class neighborhood mostly home to Non-Benders and newer immigrants. 

The neighborhood also had a higher crime rate, so she wanted to give the neighborhood, special attention.

More and more homicides and violent crime happen in this neighborhood every week. Constable koshiki knew she couldn’t let that go unchecked. She knew she had to reinforce law and order in a neighborhood that had neither.

As she began to drive back to the police headquarters, she began to think back to what her mother said to her growing up.

“Keisatsu, you must ensure that you are vigilant and precise when establishing order. You are to be unyielding and relentless if you are to be successful in your pursuits.”

Just like her Keisatsu, her mother was also in law enforcement. In fact, in the Fire Nation, the Koshiki family was well known for their ties to both the military, as well as the various police forces across the Fire Islands. 

Of course, after the Hundred Year War, Fire Lord Zuko reduced the size of the Fire Nation Army in an effort to have a heavier focus on peace, Fire Lords Izumi, and Kazumi followed suit. 

This in turn lessened the prestige of the Koshiki family as military families had gone from honored and revered families to bitter reminders of events most Fire Nationals wanted to move past.

A time in which the Fire Nation was a militant power ruled solely by the Fire Lord. Ever since Fire Lord Zuko came to the throne, he introduced democatic reforms that lessened the Fire Lord's power. 

He reintroduced the role of Chancellor. A position that had not been seen since the time of Avatar Kyoshi. When Izumi came to power, she decreed that the Chancellor be elected by a democratic process. 

She sighs as she thinks about the state of her nation, and the power and prestige her family once had.

The line of Fire Lords has been waning for decades, seeming to value freedom more than strength. 

“Fools. They are all fools.” Constable Koshiki thinks to herself.

She cannot fathom how someone as powerful as the Fire Lord would give their power over to the commoners. Keisatsu could only think about what could become of the Fire Nation in the future. 

As an officer of the law, she was compelled to keep order and would not let the power of the Fire Nation continue to wain.

Aisuru Masayoshi was seen securing her hair in a top knot as she was getting ready for the workday.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed that her suit appeared wrinkled as she straightened it out in order to appear crisp and precise. 

She could not have a single hair out of place or a wrinkle in her clothing, not when today was one of the most important days for her career as an attorney.

She looked at her watch, 7:30. 

“Monkey Feathers.” She thought to herself as she secured a belt around her waist. 

She had spent so much time getting ready for work she hadn’t even checked to see if Kyoso or Hèpìng were up and ready for school. She hadn’t the slightest idea if Tosha was ready for work. 

She could not bear the idea that she had let the members of her family, and their needs go on the back burner to serve her own endeavors. She dreaded the thought of how selfish she could be to think about the case that would determine if she were to get the promotion she so deeply hoped for.

As Aisuru exited her bedroom with haste, she made her way quickly to her son’s bedroom to knock on his door. Only to find that Hèpìng was not in his room, not the bathroom.

Kyoso was also not in her bedroom.

As Aisuru made her way to the kitchen, she saw her family all ready and waiting for her.

“Morning dear, we waited for you.” Tosha said as he handed her a cup of tea.

Jasmine, her favorite. With honey and a slice of mango on the side. Just the way she liked it. 

Aisuru wondered what she did to deserve someone always thinking of her.

“Thank you Tosha.” She said as she did her best to muster a smile that could hide the guilt she held deep down.

“I knew you were nervous about that court case you were working on today so I woke up Hèpìng and Kyoso, and made sure everyone was ready for today.”

Aisuru saw that both Hèpìng and Kyoso were groomed and ready in their school uniforms and breakfast was on the table. 

“Tosha, thank you so much for that. I was just so nervous about this afternoon that I took extra time to ensure that the case goes well that I almost entirely forgot about getting everyone ready and preparing breakfast and now I feel like such a moron for not taking into account everyone else. I can’t believe I would be so selfish, I..”

Tosha just hushed his wife as he handed her an Ash Banana.

Hèpìng and Kyoso looked on for a moment, then returned to their breakfast.

“You have no need to apologize. I know you can get really stressed out by situations like today, so we all decided to put in some extra effort to make sure you had one less thing to worry about.”

Aisuru thought that was extremely kind of Tosha. He was always supporting her, always stepping up and putting in the extra effort so she could further her career, while he supported the kids and stayed in his same, stable job.

Aisuru felt like a conniving weasel-snake who was taking advantage of her husband's kindness. How could she be so focused on her career, not just today, but so often that Tosha had to pick up the slack to keep everyone on schedule?

Aisuru was so wound up in her thoughts she almost didn’t hear Hèpìng address her.

“Mom? Did you hear me?” asked Hèpìng.

“Sorry Hèpìng, could you repeat that please?”

“I said Tuyek, Kanjo and I will be staying after school late today. Today all the first years get assigned their beginning of semester projects. Is that okay?”

“Of course, just text me when you’re on your way home.”

“Thank you, I’ll let you know when i’m on my way.”

“Mom, can I go over to Yanmei’s house after school today?”

“Only if one of her parents can give you a ride home and call me or your father when you get there.”  
Kyoso let out a sour expression, but did not protest her mother. She was always so strict and protective. 

She could not imagine why. It wasn’t like anything was going to happen to her. Kyoso just wished her mother would loosen up. 

As the clock struck 8 o’clock, everyone had to get going to school or work.

Hèpìng made his way to the tram with just enough time as Tuyek was waiting for him.

“Hey Hèpìng! You wanna see something COOL???” they asked with a devilish grin that could only spell mischief. 

Hèpìng could only imagine what ‘cool’ thing Tuyek had brought with them. Alongside the havoc it would wreak. 

But there was a curious part of him that held some interest in what they had in mind. 

“You know Tuyek? I think I do want to see what you want to show me.” Hèpìng said with apprehensive interest.

Tuyek reached into their school bag and pulled out a rabbit-mouse.

Hèpìng only jumped mildly compared to the other passengers in the tram. For Tuyek, this was expected behavior.

Tuyek was always taking in random stray animals and household pests as if they were a zookeeper.

“Hèpìng, meet Goldie, I found her when I was taking out the garbage last night trying to eat the compost.”

The rabbit-mouse began to climb up Tuyek’s arm and perch themself up on their shoulder. 

Hèpìng couldn’t explain it, but in a weird, unexpected way, Goldie was kind of cute. For a pest that eats your garbage at least.

He tried his best to muster something nice to say that could veil his concern that Goldie might give Tuyek rabies.

“Wow Tuyek, that’s…..nice….Goldie doesn’t have any...diseases, right?”

Tuyek just glanced at Hèpìng with confusion. They didn’t know why Hèpìng was focused on something as trivial as something Goldie was carrying. 

Last night when they found Goldie, she was all alone, scared and hungry. Tuyek couldn’t possibly ignore the cries of a little friend.

So they took it upon themself to take care of Goldie and brought them home. 

Taking in stray animals was a common habit of Tuyek’s. Much to their Step-Fathers chargin. 

“Goldie is perfectly fine. Aren’t you? My little gold sapling?” they said as they turned their attention to Goldie.

The other passengers on the tram were simply uncomfortable to see a teenager kissing the animal they saw as a pest, but nobody dared approach them.

Hèpìng wanted to express further concern, but Tuyek being Tuyek wouldn’t be the most... receptive to his questions.

As Hèpìng and Tuyek reached their stop, Hèpìng stopped them.

“Tuyek, you don’t want any teachers catching you with Goldie. It wouldn’t end well.” Hèpìng said as he expressed concern.

“What could they possibly do? Take Goldie away?” Tuyek dismissed.

Hèpìng wanted to explain why they were making a bad decision, but based on past experiences, Tuyek usually just did what they wanted. Even then, try as he might, Hèpìng likely wasn’t going to change their mind.

Kanjo was waiting for the duo by the entrance of the school and as soon as he got a look at Goldie on Tuyek’s shoulder, he had the same concern that Hèpìng had.

“Hèpìng? Do you see the golden rabbit-mouse on Tuyek’s shoulder? Or has the stress of academia finally gotten to me?”

Before Hèpìng could respond, Tuyek interjected with an all too eager introduction to their…...new friends.

“Kanjo, meet my new Rabbit-mouse, Goldie!”

Tuyek then gave Kanjo a close-up look at Goldie, close and personal.

Kanjo just gave the rabbit-mouse a look and tried to act unfazed.

While Kanjo shared Hèpìng’s discomfort, it was not to the same extent. 

Kanjo extended a hand out towards Goldie, intending to pet Goldie, who then proceeded to bite his hand.

“Owwww, Tuyek….” Kanjo whined as he pulled his hand away.

“Sorry about that, Goldie isn’t used to other people yet.” Tuyek apologized. 

“So Tuyek, even though you know that Goldie isn’t used to others, you still brought her into school, where she isn’t allowed, and will likely bite other people?” questioned Hèpìng.

Tuyek just gave off a confused expression, they were unsure why Hèpìng and Kanjo were so concerned with what Goldie would do to others. To them Goldie was just another friend and Tuyek hoped their friends would see that instead of Goldie possibly carrying diseases.

Hèpìng desperately wanted to change the subject before Tuyek tried to defend bringing a dangerous animal into school again.

It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Tuyek’s judgement, but this time they were endangering their health and the people at the school.

“Anyhow….Don’t we get assigned first semester projects today?” Hèpìng said as he was trying to divert any attention away from Goldie. 

“Yea, all the first years are doing group assignments” Kanjo said.

“This early into the school year? Why would they do that?” questioned Tuyek.

“I believe it's something they do every year in order to foster teamwork among the first years while also reinforcing the school’s academic standards.” mentioned Kanjo.

“Fun, anyone you guys want to have in your groups?” Hèpìng asked.

Kanjo pulled out his lips and furrowed his eyebrows when he thought about groups and who he could be paired with.,

“I know who I don’t want to be with.” Kanjo muttered in a negative tone.

“Still thinking of that waterbender girl from your homeroom huh?” said Hèpìng.

“Yea. She’s the last person I want to be in a group with. I actually want to be able to work with whoever I have to do the project with.” huffed Kanjo.

“Well I hope WE can work on the project together!” Tuyek said as they grabbed Hèpìng who ended up getting a face full of Goldie which just made him sneeze. 

“And I hope that you put Goldie away before a teacher spots her.” Hèpìng said with just enough sass, but also concern to get his point across.

Tuyek made a sour face. They were growing tired of Hèpìng and Kanjo insisting that they hide Goldie. She was their furry friend and they wanted to have them around. 

“Tuyek, maybe you could hide Goldie in your blazer?” Kanjo said softly, while still looking eerily at Goldie.

“You would still have Goldie with you and you won’t even get in trouble. I’ll even cover for you if Goldie acts up.” urged Hèpìng as he sneezed again.

While Tuyek did want to spend the day with Goldie openly, they could see the merit of having Goldie hidden since Hèpìng and Kanjo kept urging them to put her away.

Tuyek then opened their blazer and had Goldie climb in, resting on their abdomen.

As the trio walked into the grounds of the campus, Kanjo quickly changed the topic of conversation.

“So, have you guys thought about your extracurriculars yet?”

“I’m thinking of joining the science olympics team!” shouted Tuyek with excitement that almost seemed to work to cover up their hurt feelings about hiding Goldie.

“I’m still thinking I might do drama club.” Hèpìng said, knowing that this was not at all how he should be spending his spare time.

Kanjo and Tuyek looked at eachother thinking about what they should say to Hèpìng about his plans.

“Hèpìng, while it's great that you still want to do drama club, don’t you think that maybe you should spend your time focused on something else? Perhaps related to bending?” Kanjo said while trying to avoid saying the word ‘Avatar’

Hèpìng just groaned. He didn’t think they would go back to the subject of his being the Avatar. Not yet anyways. 

He had hoped that they would ignore the subject as long as he wanted to put it off. Like an unwanted homework assignment, or a chore at home. 

“I don’t know where you would get that idea Kanjo. Maybe you should commit to learning Chi-Blocking like you said you would.” countered Hèpìng, more than happy to change the subject.

“I’ve been working on my Chi-Blocking. Don’t you remember that you promised you’d practice with me on friday?”

Hèpìng turned a shade pinker. He completely forgot that he agreed to help Kanjo with his chi-blocking. 

“No, yeah. I remember, totally.” lied Hèpìng.

“Okay then. I’m holding you to that.” Kanjo said

Tuyek and Hèpìng then split off from Kanjo as they go to their respective homerooms

As Yulang enters her homeroom, she sees Kanjo and frowns. 

How is it that he is still sitting near her when she has made it clear that she doesn’t want him there?

She makes a cold but sour expression as she makes her way to his seat.

“I heard we get assigned groups for first semester projects today.” she said to Kanjo, coldly

“Yeah, I heard we get assigned them in our Homerooms.” Kanjo said, matching her ice in his voice colder than the water she bends.

“Just so you know, I'm not going to let being on a team with others stop me from aiming for top student.” Yulang said

“I had no plans to be dragged down by others either.” snarked Kanjo

Other students nearby just looked at the duo and looked away.

Another girl wearing gold bracelets and earrings with pink dyed hair (which is usually against the school dress code) walks up to Yulang.

“Hi, Yulang. So everyone’s been talking about first semester projects and they haven’t announced the subject it covers yet. But seeing as you’re so smart and accomplished, and I have such good presentation skills I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be in a group with me?”

Yulang just gave her a sharp expression that cut through her like a sharp, autumn wind.

“Keikō, not only do I have absolutely no interest in being in a group with you, but if you actually had the capability to pay any attention in class you would know the group assignments are entirely randomized. Nevertheless, I have no interest in lowering myself down to someone who can barely manage to comprehend basic chemistry. However, maybe it's just that all the chemicals from that box dye are finally seeping into your scalp killing what little brain cells you have to offer. Although perhaps you never had many to begin with? Why don’t go back to your friends and figure out what other student with an ounce of brainpower you can exploit? Because I don’t have nearly low enough self-esteem to be utilized as nothing more than a personalized work ostrich-horse who churns out grades you didn’t earn.”

With that, Keikō shut her mouth and walked away with haste as if she had poked a sleeping polar bear dog who was itching for an afternoon snack.

If there was one thing that Yulang couldn’t stand, it was other students wanting to ride to coattails of others in order to receive high grades they did not earn.

Yulang did not put in all the effort and hard work into her assignments to have her straight-A’s essentially stolen by someone as undeserving as an usurper coming to power.

While Yulang had no patience for laziness, she had even less patience, or respect for cheaters.

As Yulang continued to think about how she could get out of being assigned a group for the project, Mr Shinkoku walked in.

“Everyone, please take your seats so class can begin.” He said to the class.

The students obediently sat in their seats as Mr Shinkoku made his way to the podium at the front of the classroom.

“As you all know today you get assigned your groups for your first semester projects.”

The students of Class 1-C looked around the room, knowing whoever they would be assigned to they would be required to work with for the next few weeks. 

Yulang grimaced as she imagined having to work with someone else for a project she can successfully do on her own.

Kanjo just sighed, knowing the next few weeks were not going to be fun, regardless of who he would be assigned to work with.

“However…” Mr Shinkoku continued.

“This year will be different as you will be sorted into pairs, not groups.” 

This caused all the students to awkwardly look at one another. 

Being reduced to a team of two certainly made some of the students nervous, but Yulang was certainly happy to have less deadweight to deal with. Kanjo however, was nervous to be spending time, alone with another student.

“I will now be assigning pairs for the assignments, this year, students are being given individualized topics based on either History, Art or Sciences for the exhibition next month.” 

Kanjo’s chest began to tighten. He completely forgot that first semester projects were presented at a public exhibition.

Mr Shinkoku continued on. 

“Typically the subject in question is the same across the board, but this year Headmaster Meishu wanted to add variety, as well as level the playing field in regards to students strengths and weaknesses.”

Yulang was upset. Now that the topics for the projects were divided into categories she would have to share the top mark with students with other categories. This would not please her father when he found out.

Her only hope was that she was not assigned to do an art project.

“Now when I call your names, you will be assigned groups. Before you ask, I have already assigned the groups and no I am not going to change the pairs you are in no matter how many times you ask. After I call your name, please make your way to your partner.” 

Mr Shinkoku then took out the list where he had every pair written down and ready to read off.

“The first group will be Chuni Singh and Liu Kwan.” 

In the back of the classroom, Chuni, a young Earthbender girl was seen making her way towards another student with long dark hair covering on of his eyes and several piercings. 

Mr Shinkoku went on

“Next we have Akira Tanaka and Sorya Chea.”

“Sadka Huang and Nanouk Aput.”

“Kanjo Chranen and Yulang Reishu.”

Both Kanjo and Yulang shared the same visceral reaction.

To be told he was to spend the next month working with this stuck up waterbender who belittles him and acts like she is superior to everyone infuriates him.

He has no idea how he is supposed to work with someone who has no concept of teamwork.

Yulang is disgusted that Mr Shinkoku would put her with someone who lies about their statues and stretches the truth about their accolades.

However, as angry as Yulang may be, she did know Kanjo was smart and preferred to have someone capable of cognitive function to work with. Until she could find a way to be allowed to work independently.

Kanjo was hoping that maybe if he spoke to Mr Shinkoku he could maybe have a new partner or even work alone. While Yulang was smart, working alone was better than dealing with her entitled attitude.

Neither of them particularly wanted to work with one another, but Mr Shinkoku had no interest in switching the pairs up.

Back in Class 1-A Ms Gakusha is discussing the first semester project.

“This year, for the first semester project you will be working in pairs instead of groups and the projects will be in one of three categories, History, Art, and Science.”

Taiyang was barely listening to Ms Gakusha discuss the first semester project. He didn’t really see what the point was into putting in so much work and effort into something that would only make people resent one another over trivial matters.

As Ms Gakusha was assigning pairs, Hèpìng was on edge. He was hoping he could just be paired with Tuyek instead of being stuck with someone who either wouldn’t pull their weight or someone who would simply take advantage of him.

Hèpìng hoped that whoever he was paired with would at least work with him and get a perfect grade.

Taiyang looked around the room, knowing he was going to be spending a lot of time together, and he just hoped that they wouldn’t be taking the project too seriously. 

“Taiyang? Mr Reishu?”

Suddenly, Taiyang was brought out of his head and back into the classroom.

“Yes, Ms Gakusha?” 

“Did you not hear me? You’re working with Hèpìng Masayoshi on the project.”

She then motions towards Hèpìng who also wasn’t paying attention.

As Taiyang made his way to Hèpìng, bhis face turned a bright shade of red when he realized what this meant. 

Hèpìng was going to be working with Taiyang for the next month. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Taiyang seemed nice enough, but his friends were pretty much awful and even if Taiyang said something to them, it was never enough to stop them from tormenting Hèpìng, Tuyek, or Knajo. Especially at the hands of Qifu.

Taiyang didn’t know much about Hèpìng. He helped him out on the first day and hasn’t interacted with him much since. He seemed nice enough, even if he seemed a bit neurotic.

Taiyang made his way over to Hèpìng and stopped at his desk.

“Hi Hèpìng, I’m Taiyang. I know we met before but I felt like I should introduce myself again since we’ll be working together.” 

Taiyang outstretched his hand for a handshake which Hèpìng grabbed sheepishly.

His hand was as soft and strong as he remembered. He looked into his bright, comforting amber eyes and couldn’t help but blush.

“Spirits.”

Hèpìng thought to himself. How could he let himself get to thinking about him like this? 

They are merely project partners and nothing more, he had to keep it professional.

Taiyang looked into Hèpìng’s bright, vibrant green eyes. Eyes that gleamed with a deep, hungering curiosity to explore and to learn. 

Taiyang also couldn’t help but to notice Hèpìng seemed on edge. He was starting to think he was making him nervous.

Was a handshake too forward? Maybe Hèpìng simply didn’t trust him. He could hardly blame him. Afterall, he was friends with Qifu who seemed to have a penchant for bullying anyone smaller and more vulnerable than he was.

Hèpìng fit that description to a T. Despite being an earthbender, Taiyang couldn’t help but notice how slender and short he was. To Taiyang, Hèpìng looked almost fragile, like he had to be careful with physical contact with him.

Taiyang quickly withdrew his hand from Hèpìng, believing he was making him uncomfortable.

Hèpìng noticed how effortlessly Taiyang withdrew his hand, as if he couldn't bear to engage in physical contact with him as miniscule as a handshake. 

Hèpìng tried his best to control his facial expression, to hide just how nervous, and annoyed he was. He could only hope that Taiyang didn’t notice.

“Um, yes. I guess we are working together on the project. As a pair. Just the two of us together, on a project.” Hèpìng managed through a nervous stutter.

Usually when Hèpìng was nervous he would ramble on. But dealing with Taiyang was different. Being with him so nervous it put him at a loss for words that he was lucky to get a singular, coherent sentence out. 

Perhaps it was his tall, imposing frame. His impossibly toned, strong arms. Maybe it was those warm, kind eyes.

Hèpìng stopped his mind in its tracks. He needed to stop thinking like this if he wanted to remain focused on the project.

“Yeah, I guess we’re working together.” Taiyang chuckled 

Taiyang handed Hèpìng his phone.

“Here, just add your phone number and contact info so we can coordinate times to work together on the project.”

Hèpìng held the phone in his shaking hands as he nearly dropped it in and caught it just before. He handed his phone to Taiyang.

“Here...add your number and stuff.” Hèpìng breathed out.

Hèpìng added his contact information to Taiyang’s phone as he did the same. Hèpìng gave Taiyang his phone back and before he walked away, Taiyang stopped him.

“Wait. I was wondering if you wanted to meet after school so we could figure out what we should do for the project.” 

Hèpìng tried to curb his shaking and did his best to muster a response.

“Sure, okay, cool. I can do that. I can meet after school. Is there anywhere you had in mind you wanted to meet? I can book a study room in the library if you want..”

Taiyang stopped Hèpìng’s rambling in his tracks.

“You don’t need to worry about that. I was thinking we would just get to work at my house. I’ll text you the address.” Taiyang said as he walked off with a smile

Taiyang had never been this proactive on a school project before. He didn’t know why, but something about Hèpìng made him want to do his part. 

Towards the end of the school day, Hèpìng, Tuyek, and Kanjo met up near the courtyard.

Goldie climbed out of Tuyek’s blazer and onto their shoulder.

Desperate to talk about anything other than first semester projects, Kanjo had one question to ask.

“Tuyek, how has Goldie managed to remain in your blazer all day, going unnoticed?”

“At first it was tough, but I was able to slip her snacks when I went to the bathroom to calm her down and Hèpìng covered for me. Everyone else was none the wiser.”

“I guess you can say I helped.” Hèpìng slipped out.

Tuyek was scratching Goldie's ear and brought up the question Kanjo did not want to answer.

“So Kanjo, who did you get paired with for the semester project?”

Kanjo’s facial expression showcased his agitation.

“Kanjo? You okay?” Hèpìng asked.

Kanjo wanted to explain the whole situation, but he didn’t want to be that kind of person who complains about group work.

He chose his words carefully.

“Lets just say my project partner isn't somebody i’m particularly crazy about.”

“Oooo ooo! Are they that waterbender girl in your homeroom you don’t like?” 

Both Hèpìng and Kanjo just looked at Tuyek, knowing that while it wasn’t appropriate they couldn’t help it.

Kanjo let out a sigh and affirmed Tuyek’s guess with a nod.

“What about you guys? Any interesting project partners?” Kanjo asked 

“My partner isn’t interesting, but I think she’s going to like Goldie!” Tuyek screamed with excitement

“I think she would like it if you didn’t yell.” Hèpìng remarked

“Sorry about that. Sometimes I can’t really help it.” They apologized.

“I know, and I’m not trying to blame you, but sometimes it can be a little, jarring to others.” Hèpìng stated realizing his remark from before was a tad mean.

“Son what about your partner Hèpìng?” Asked Kanjo

Hèpìng just froze. He knew his problem wasn’t as big as Kanjo’s, but he was still nervous nonetheless.

“I’m working with some kid named Taiyang.” Hèpìng could barely breathe when he said his name. 

Just thinking about Taiyang made his chest tighten. The idea of working so close with someone like him, it just put him on edge and made him nervous.

“Hèpìng? Are you okay?” Kanjo asked

“You seem stressed.” Tuyek added.

Hèpìng realized just how much he was shaking. He felt like an idiot, a fool. How could so much as thinking about someone like Taiyang throw him into such a tizzy?

Hèpìng just had to remind himself that he was likely no different from the other spoiled rich kids who went to school with him. Acting polite and nice didn’t change anything.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are you guys going to the activity fair tomorrow?” Hèpìng said as he worked quickly to cover his lie with a question.

“I’M going!! I heard they have science olympics here and i’m so EXCITED about it.”  
“I’m going to go. I guess we can all go together.” Kanjo said as the trio walked out

Downtown, near the harbor was where Airsuru’s law firm was located. 

The firebender was pacing outside the door of her bosses office. She had already V-mailed her everything needed for the case. This meeting was simply a formality. Especially for a case this big.

Aisuru just worked to calm her breathing as she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” called the voice of an older woman.

Aisuru took a moment to compose herself before she entered.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled so deep she exhaled fire, something she only did when she was stressed or nervous.

Aisuru walked into the office.

She stood before her bosses desk and gave her a polite bow.

“Director Li, thank you for clearing your schedule to meet with me.”

Director Li just laughs.

“Aisuru, you can cut the formalities. We’ve known each other for sixteen years. I was at your wedding, I consoled you when you had a miscarriage. I was at the celebration when you adopted your son. How is...Hèpìng? That’s his name. Right? Anyways You know you can be informal with me.”

Director Li saw the discomfort on Aisuru’s face. She then realized she likely brought up an uncomfortable topic.

Her face dropped.

“I am very sorry Aisuru. You know how I get when I’m excited to see people. I kind of forget what i’m saying and sometimes the most insensitive things pop right out of my mouth. Yeesh. I really can be a chattering hog monkey sometimes. But the point is, you know you can just call me Hayoon. Your old-pal Hayoon. Anyways you wanted to discuss the Xian versus Kim case right? This one is a doozy.” Hayoon said as she awkwardly laughed it off.

Despite how awkward she was with banter sometimes she just could not stop talking. At least to those she was close with. To strangers she appeared to be stern and intimidating with her broad shoulders, short hair in an undercut, kept in a quaff with the top bleached to appear white. All of her pantsuits serving to accentuate her muscular frame. Her eyes however nearly offset her frame due to the rarity of the color. One eye was a brilliant gold, while the other was a deep, ivy green, which was considered quite unusual.

Hayoon took a moment to look over the court case and the claim and only realized just how complex of a case this was.

“Wow Aisuru, you certainly have your work cut out for you. I didn’t know you were interested in workers rights cases.”

“Typically I prefer to stick to civil cases, but I found this one rathe intriguing. The CEO of an energy company exploiting migrant Earthbender employees? This is not an issue that is spoken about enough in our society. I believe it is something that must be brought to light. What better way than through a major court case?”

Aisuru’s voice may have sounded confident, but she was still nervous. A court case this big was likely to have the press and media involved. The case might even be televised, her career, as well as her reputation was dependent on the outcome of the court case.

Hayoon was rereading the legal brief. The case was convincing, if only for Aisuru’s diligence and sharp wit. But the company they were up against was extremely powerful. It would take a lot of work, but she knew that if anybody could do it, it was Aisuru, though she might need some help.

“Aisuru, You know I know how great you are, but this is a very big case and I don’t want you taking on too much. Are you sure that you don’t want to have another lawyer at the frim work on the case with you?”

Aisuru knew that Hayoon meant well, but she felt that she needed to handle this on her own. She wanted to show how capable she was. She knew nobody viewed her as inadequate, but Aisuru had put so much work and effort into her work at this firm, and in this case especially. A case like this could make or break her career and while she was primarily concerned with the people she was representing. But if the case were to go south, Aisuru had no intentions to bring others down with her.

Aisuru took a deep breath and gave Hayoon her final decision.

“While I appreciate you taking workload into consideration, I feel it is best, not only for our clients, but the other lawyers at the firm if I handle this case on my own. I have put in the work, and gone through every step of this case independently. I feel as though it would be cheap to bring another lawyer into the courtroom with me. I don’t want to treat anyone like an accessory, or take anyone away from their work. I appreciate the offer, but I will respectfully decline the offer, and my decision is final.”

Hayoon was concerned with everything Aisuru had taken on, but she also knew she had to respect her wishes.

“Very well, I respect your decision and I wish you luck on your case.”

“Thank you very much, have a good rest of your day.” 

With that, Aisuru left Hayoon’s office to make her way back to her desk. 

Later that night, Hèpìng was getting ready to go to Taiyang’s house to get started on the project. 

Before anything he had to change out of his school uniform. But he couldn’t just change into anything. 

Taiyang came from one of the wealthiest families in the Fire Nation. His family lived in an estate in the Caldera where they went to school.

In the heart of the Caldera, filled with old money, like a dragon's keep protecting their gold from outsiders wanting to take it for their own gain.

Hèpìng knew he had to look the part, but he felt that nothing he owned could possibly fit in with what Taiyang would wear. 

“Wait a minute.” he thought to himself.

Was he really going to try to impress Taiyang? 

No. He just wanted to make a good impression. They were simply project partners. Nothing more, nothing less.

So what if he would be with Taiyang and his sly, seductive smile, his warm, comforting eyes, and….

He needed to stop thinking of Taiyang in this light and keep what was actually important in mind. 

Hèpìng pushed these thoughts into the back of his mind as he went to shower.

Listening to music certainly helped to take his kind off of everything that was stressing him out. 

Just him and The Wolfbats, No project, No Avatar Identity. Just Hèpìng and music.

As he went back into his bedroom he couldn’t help but think. At least stressing out over group projects has distracted him from anything related to being the Avatar. With the amount of work there was to be done, Hèpìng was hoping he wouldn’t have to even think of the word, “Avatar” for at least the next month.

He looked at all the clothes in his closet and he considered an emerald green turtleneck sweater to pair with a black leather jacket. He very much liked the combination, but felt like maybe a turtleneck was maybe too much (He also knew that he did not feel like passing out from heat exhaustion.) 

Hèpìng examined his closet. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, but he also didn’t want to appear out of place and underdressed.

Hèpìng ended up deciding on a pair of grey plaid trousers, A white collared shirt under a burgundy sweater He then tucked the shirt in and secured it with a belt and cuffed the pants and donned a pair of brown leather shoes and his leather jacket. He added a necklace and bracelet on his left wrist.

All that was left to do was style his hair. Hèpìng had thick, curly dark brown hair that had always been a pain to style and growing up, barbers always found it hard to work with his hair texture. In the Fire Nation, hair textures such as Hèpìng’s were rather uncommon, so when his family finally found a hair salon that was familiar with hair as curly and wild as Hèpìng’s haircuts became much easier. 

Even with a barber to cut his hair, Hèpìng still wasn’t the best at doing his hair on his own. Luckily he had tutorial videos at his disposal.

After coming through his hair and styling it with leave in conditioner. He felt he was ready to go.

He really hoped he looked acceptable and presentable. He knew that appearances were very important to families in the Caldera and he wanted to appear like he belonged. He didn’t want to look out of place.

Hèpìng went to put his schoolwork and laptop in his computer as he made sure he was ready.

“Spirits.” Hèpìng thought to himself.

He couldn’t simply go to a house in an area as wealthy as the caldera without bringing something. 

Like he had anything to offer that would be up to the standards of a family as wealthy as Taiyang’s. 

Hèpìng figured he could just bring something simple that he could pick up from the convenience store. 

As Hèpìng made his way to the convenience store by the tram stop, he couldn’t help but think of what he could possibly do. He figured he could always just buy a cake to show some gratitude towards Taiyang and his family and instead went to the bakery down the road.

Hèpìng took a look at the cakes and wondered what Taiyang would like. 

While Hèpìng was looking at the cakes, he noticed there was something else, something sure to impress a family such as Taiyang’s. Mochi with rose petals.

Hèpìng then asked for the mochi, as well as the sunflowers he saw near the register.

With that he made his way to the tram. 

He hoped he had brought something acceptable for Taiyang’s family.

What if the mochi Hèpìng had selected was completely unacceptable?

What if Taiyang saw the sunflowers and mochi and thought he was just trying to gain Taiyang’s favor to get into his good graces.

He couldn’t have Taiyang think that he was just a little weasel-snaked peasant trying to get a hold of his family's fortune.

As the tram made the stop near where Taiyang said his house was, Hèpìng’s chest tightened. He looked at the address Taiyang sent him, 65 Camellia Avenue.

What if Taiyang sent him a fake address as a joke? What if when he went to knock on the door the people in the house would think he was an intruder and call the police?

“This was a terrible idea.” Hèpìng thought to himself.

He was such an idiot. 

He could only imagine what terrible joke awaited him as me made his way towards Taiyang’s house.

He couldn’t believe he was even thinking he was worth the effort to prank.

He was so stupid. 

“Taiyang wouldn’t put so much effort into pranking someone like you.” Hèpìng thought to himself.

He saw the house where Taiyang and his family lived.

65 Camellia Avenue. 

The Reishu house was a large estate with a gate at the street level. 

The house was red and gold, and large and imposing.

As Hèpìng stopped by the gate, his heart rate began to speed up and he was having trouble breathing

“This was a mistake. This was a mistake.” Hèpìng thought to himself as he slumped down onto the ground and tried to steady his breathing and he felt the tears run down his cheeks.

He couldn’t believe he would make such a terrible decision. The second Taiyang came out, Hèpìng knew he was going to regret coming all this way.

Just as Hèpìng wiped his tears and tried to compose himself, he considered just heading back home and telling Taiyang he was sick. 

Just as he was about to head out. He heard the door to the gate open loud enough and unexpectedly enough to cause Hèpìng to jump in his skin.

Hèpìng turned around to the gate only to see Taiyang.

Taiyang was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants and Hèpìng immediately felt overdressed.

“Hèpìng? Over here!” 

“Keep calm, just breathe.” Hèpìng thought to himself.

As Hèpìng approached Taiyang he bowed to him hoping he was being respectful.

Taiyang was confused. Why was Hèpìng being so formal? They were just meeting at his house to get started on the project.

Taiyang just laughed.

Hèpìng’s stomach dropped. He felt ridiculous. He wanted to go out of his way to make a good impression, but seeing Taiyang laugh at him made himself feel like a ridiculous commoner who had no place in a house as high class as Taiyang’s

“Hèpìng, you don’t need to be so formal.” Taiyang said with a smile.

Taiyang could tell Hèpìng was nervous, but he had no idea why. They were just at his house.

Hèpìng tried to do his best to compose himself and tried to muster some words.

“Thank you for inviting me over.” Hèpìng awkwardly mustered as Taiyang motioned for him to come in.

As the duo entered the house Hèpìng noticed how clean, but empty the house was. 

“Hèpìng? Do you want me to take that bag you have for you?”

As Hèpìng tried to compose himself, he gave Taiyang his backpack.

“No, the other bag.” Taiyang tried to say gently

Hèpìng just turned beet red as he handed the bag with the mochi and sunflowers.

As Taiyang took the bag, he noticed the sunflowers and couldn’t help but smile.

Sunflowers were Taiyang’s favorite flower.

“I brought...sunflowers, and, and Mochi.” Hèpìng said through shallow breathing 

“Thank you, Hèpìng. That was very polite of you.”

Hèpìng felt his breathing relax slightly, maybe nothing bad would happen today.

“Why don’t we head to my bedroom and get started? I’ll have the chef take these to the kitchen.”

Hèpìng followed Taiyang to his bedroom trying to remain calm. 

As he tried to push away negative thoughts, Hèpìng locked eyes with a girl with icy blue eyes that looked remarkably similar to Taiyang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Rabbit Mouse is a common household pest in the Fire Nation, especially in large cities
> 
> Kanjo, Tuyek, and Hèpìng taking slight digs at one another is not intended to be mean spirited, they're just the types of friends who have known each other for so long they pick on each other a bit.
> 
> Aisuru, Hèpìng's mother shares man y mannerisms with him such as rambling and stumbling over her words when she gets nervous (just because they aren't biologically related doesn't mean that he can't take after her.)
> 
> The First semester project is a big, month long group project that first year students complete every year at Caldera Academy. It is meant to build teamwork and camaraderie, while also provide a learning experience. 
> 
> Hayoon Li, Aisuru's boss has complete heterochromia iridis. One of her eyes is green, the other is gold.
> 
> Hayoon is a Korean name meaning "bright" or "sun" 
> 
> Aisuru has suffered a miscarriage in the past, before she and Tosha adopted Hèpìng (Kyoso however, is their biological child)
> 
> Yulang does not particularly work well with others, likely stemming from how often she is alone.
> 
> Hèpìng gets nervous easily.
> 
> In Japanese culture, one of the main inspirations for the Fire Nation, it is customary to bring something when you are invited to someone's house
> 
> Taiyang and Yulang come from an extremely wealthy family, like Beifong level wealthy.
> 
> Hèpìng however, despite his mother being a Lawyer and his father being a Human Resources director is very much middle class (maybe upper middle class, but by no means wealthy)
> 
> I know what people would think about Hèpìng and Taiyang and I just have to say be patient and allow them to get to know each other first.


	4. Book One: Justice, Chapter four: Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hèpìng and Taiyang begin to work together as a team, the duo have to learn to trust each other. Hèpìng being nervous and awkward certainly doesn't help the situation. But when Hèpìng's anxieties get ahold of him, he accidentally exposes an ability of his he would have rather kept a secret.

Fire,

Air,

Water,

Earth

The Avatar’s destiny is to master all four elements, and bring balance to the world, and the Avatar must do it again as the cycle continues.

正义

Book One: Justice 

Chapter four: Teamwork 

As Yulang exited the study, she saw Taiyang with that Earthbender she saw in the lunchroom earlier that week.

He looked a tad different up close. Smaller, and shaky. As if he was constantly experiencing an earthquake.

How could Taiyang have the audacity to invite someone over? Yulang thought to herself.

He should know better. Especially after last time. If their father was here this would not be tolerated. 

Even then, the last thing Yulang wanted this Earthbender to know was just how empty this house was.

Yulang didn’t want anybody to know what it really was like behind the shiny, black gates to the Reishu estate. 

They may have been in the Heart of the Fire Nation, but more often than not, it was as cold and isolating as the Tundras of the Northern Water Tribe.  
“Hey, Yuyu! I want you to meet someone!” Taiyang called back.

Yulang did her best to hide her grimace behind a neutral expression. She made her way towards Taiyang and the Earthbender with him. 

Yulang met Hèpìng’s gaze.

She towered over the young Earthbender who met her in neither size, nor strength.

Yulang would ordinarily cast someone like this aside as if they were weak. But when she saw Hèpìng’s eyes, they told a completely different story.

Hèpìng took a look at the waterbender towering over him. She was nearly as tall as Taiyang and resembled him greatly. She shared Taiyang’s tanned complexion and tall, muscular physique, albeit more lean and slender. She had shiny dark hair kept in a high ponytail that said she was composed and serious.

Her eyes told a different story. Unlike the warm Amber eyes Taiyang had, Yulang’s eyes were a cold, icy blue. A pair of eyes that to Hèpìng, look detached and isolated. Lonely perhaps. 

Like she was a mortal trapped in the fog of lost souls, forever alone like a boat stranded in the ice of the north sea.

While Taiyang looked warm and welcoming, Hèpìng could tell that Yulang’s looks were not deceiving. Yulang didn’t need to manipulate people when she could intimidate and tear them down from the outside instead.

Yulang looked at Taiyang with daggers in her eyes, demanding he discard the nickname she detested.

Taiyang looked at her with determination and vigor, imploring her to be nice and melt the winter in her heart to allow a spring of friendship to bloom.

Yulang did her best to force a smile on her face as she tried to muster a greeting that didn’t sound completely condescending.

“Hello, I did not realize Taiyang had invited company over. I’m Yulang, his sister. Someone who actually focuses on their studies.” Yulang said, giving Taiyang a cold, concentrated glare.

Hèpìng tried not to notice how forced Yulang’s smile was. Yulang’s cold, slightly off-putting demeanor couldn’t be good for meeting new people. In comparison, Tuyek looked like a jet-setter. 

Hèpìng extended a handshake out to Yulang to introduce himself, only to have Yulang reject the introduction.

“Customarily, most people would bow when being invited to another family's home. I fail to see how you feel as if you can introduce yourself any differently.”

Hèpìng just froze and shrunk in place. He had expected missteps with Taiyang. He wasn’t expecting to encounter his sister. 

Almost immediately Hèpìng tried to correct his behavior. 

How could he be so ignorant and unrefined as to think a handshake from someone like him is acceptable to someone with as much wealth and status as Yulang?

Hèpìng picked up his shaking hands as he awkwardly made a sloppy bow.

“I am very sorry about that Yulang. I did not mean to offend you.” Hèpìng anxiously breathed out.

Hèpìng felt paralyzed in Yulang’s presence. Her icy demeanor and cold voice felt almost ice, and domineering when she spoke to him. Hèpìng almost felt like a child being scolded for misbehaving.

Before Hèpìng could continue, Taiyang cut him off

“Yuyu, lighten up on him. We all go to the same school and are all first years. He’s probably just trying to be friendly before you berated him. Right Hèpìng?”

Hèpìng was stunned.

Why was Taiyang taking his side instead of defending his sister? His twin sister no less.  
Hèpìng wanted to question it but he was at a loss for words and knew asking questions would be a bad idea.

Yulang just furrowed her eyebrows, but relented. Knowing if she just got this over with, Taiyang would stop bothering her.

Of course, this did not change her perception about Hèpìng. She still believed that he was an unrefined interloper who had no place in their home.

“Can you at least tell me what he’s doing here?” Yulang asked her brother, still eyeing Hèpìng.

“Hèpìng and I are working together on our First Semester project. It was my idea to invite over here. If you have a problem with that, talk to me, don’t be mean to him.” 

Taiyang kept sticking up for Hèpìng and he wasn’t sure why. Could it be possible that Taiyang was just, nice? Maybe even...liked him?

That was preposterous. Hèpìng was practically a stranger to him and didn’t deserve to have Taiyang defending him. Especially after all the missteps and his objectively terrible ettiquite.

They were simply project partners Hèpìng thought to himself. 

This essentially a mere business transaction. After they finish the project, Taiyang won’t want anything to do with him.

After the project, Taiyang will just go back to watching him be bullied by Qifu and Kazan.

Not like Hèpìng would blame him of course. 

He just had to go through the next month and then he could go back to his regular life of trying to forget that he’s the Avatar and watching old movers.

As Hèpìng followed Taiyang through the impossibly clean house. He felt a cold emptiness within the house.

With its sleek, black marble columns, and crimson red walls. 

The halls felt tall and imposing as if they were about to have an audience with the Fire Lord. The key difference being the Fire Lords palace didn’t feel like a cold preserved tomb.

“Ummmmm, Taiyang…Where are we going exactly?” Hèpìng tried to ask confidently, or at least without shaking.

“I figured we would just study in my room. If you’re comfortable with that.” Taiyang replied.

All alone? In his bedroom? 

Hèpìng turned a bright shade of red as he thought of the idea of the duo being alone.

He didn’t know what would happen if he were to agree to that. Even the thought of being alone in a room with Taiyang made his heart race and make his chest tighten.

Hèpìng swore he must have been at the bottom of the ocean with how hard to breathe it was in this house.

As Taiyang took a look at Hèpìng, he noticed he maybe took a step too far.

Taiyang’s kind, comforting Amber eyes looked at Hèpìng with concern as it looked like he was shaking and struggling to breathe.

“Hèpìng? Are you okay? Do you need some water maybe?” Taiyang asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Hèpìng awkwardly backed away as he tried to nod. He felt like he was going to throw up.

How could he be such a miserable imbecile?

Taiyang has been gracious enough to invite him to his home and all Hèpìng has done is misstep with his terrible manners and insult Taiyang’s sister.

Perhaps Taiyang wasn’t the problem. Maybe Hèpìng was the one at fault.

“Where is the restroom?” Hèpìng just barely managed to breathe out.

“There is a restroom down the hall and to the left.” Taiyang motioned.

Hèpìng briskly made his way towards the restroom and locked the door behind him as he sank to the floor.

Hèpìngn felt tears stream down his cheeks.

He was so worthless.

With all the missteps he has made, there was no way Taiyang could take him seriously after today’s debacle.

He could taste the bile in the back of his throat as he made his way to the sink.

He heaved and he felt absolutely sick to his stomach.

Taiyang had been nothing but nice to him and he had the gall to be nervous.

Hèpìng felt absolutely pathetic.

Taiyang clearly deserved better than whatever Hèpìng had to offer.

At the very least, Hèpìng felt that Taiyang deserved a project partner who could handle being in a house as opulent as this one.

Even the bathroom was immaculate.

What was strange to Hèpìng was that he had not seen any of the household staff the whole time he was at the house.

Taiyang must have sent the entire staff somewhere where they would not have to interact with Hèpìng.

How was Taiyang mindful enough to know that seeing household staff would make Hèpìng nervous?

Taiyang stood outside the restroom door.

He paced the exit of the bathroom with caution.

Before Hèpìng went in there he didn’t look so good.

Spirits.

Taiyang thought to himself.

He shouldn’t have brought Hèpìng over to his house for the first time they were working together. It must have been too much and he clearly overwhelmed Hèpìng.

He knew that Hèpìng wasn’t particularly wealthy, but he didn’t think his house would cause such a stir within the Earthbender.

Perhaps it was his demeanor and Yulang grilling him earlier.

How could he be so stupid?

Taiyang should have known better. He was asking too much of Hèpìng.

He could only imagine the trouble and turmoil he must have been putting him through.

To think that Hèpìng went through the trouble to even bring mochi and sunflowers only for Taiyang to make him sick to his stomach.

Maybe Taiyang was a bully just as bad as Qifu.

Taiyang knocked on the door.

“Hèpìng? Are you okay in there?” He asked

“I’m okay.” Taiyang heard Hèpìng breathe out.

Only Taiyang didn’t think Hèpìng sounded okay at all.

He sounded like Ren when they dared him to drink cactus juice spiked with onion and banana juice.

He had to make things right if they were going to work together.

Hèpìng did his best to gather himself as he exited the bathroom.

As soon as he left, he saw Taiyang standing there.

He could feel his chest tighten as he approached him.

Hèpìng immediately bowed and began to apologize.

But Taiyang stopped him before he could.

“Hèpìng, You don’t need to do that.” The tall Firebender said.

“I should be the one to apologize to you.” Taiyang said.

Hèpìng was confused. 

What did Taiyang have to apologize for?

He had been absolutely nothing but gracious with everything Hèpìng has done.

Hèpìng was rude. He was ungrateful, and Taiyang took all of his missteps and his awful etiquette with stride.

“What do you have to apologize for??” Hèpìng said with shock and bewilderment.

“I was asking too much of you. I shouldn’t have insisted you come over to study at my house. I should have realized I was overwhelming you.” Taiyang said.

He put his hand on Hèpìng’s shoulder, causing him to awkwardly jerk backwards.

“Sorry, about that.” Taiyang apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything!” Hèpìng nearly blurted out, red in the face. 

“Why don’t I get you some water.” Taiyang said with care

Before Hèpìng could protest, Taiyang already went off and returned with a glass of water with ice in it.

Taiyang thrust the glass into Hèpìng’s hands before he could reject the water.

As he took a sip of the cold water, he could feel his heartbeat slow down and his breathing relax.

“Again, Hèpìng. I want to apologize for making you uncomfortable.” Taiyang said.

Hèpìng knew Taiyang was being sincere, but he couldn’t help but to feel ashamed.

He had no right to be nervous and uncomfortable. Not in Taiyang’s own home. 

“I’m sorry too.” Hèpìng said

“I’m no good at this sort of thing, and I've certainly never been in a house as nice as yours.” Hèpìng admitted sheepishly.

“Hèpìng, I can promise you one thing. You have no need to be nervous around me. Do you think you can meet me in the middle, and trust me?” Taiyang asked.

Hèpìng’s heart began to skip a beat. He knew he had nothing to fear from Taiyang, and he knew he wasn’t going to hurt him.

But Hèpìng didn’t know why he was nervous.

“Yes. I can trust you. I’m sorry that I've been acting so nervous.” 

“I’m serious, you don’t need to apologize. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together working on this project, We should be able to get along without making eachother nervous.” Taiyang said with a smile.

Hèpìng just tried to unsteady his breathing. He took another sip of water. The two of them were project partners. There was no reason for him to be nervous around Taiyang. If they were going to work together, Hèpìng was going to have to keep it together.

“I can do that. Why don’t we go to your room and get started?” Hèpìng said with a smile.

The duo walked to Taiyang’s bedroom.

As Taiyang opened the door to his bedroom, Hèpìng took in the sheer size and grandeur of his bedroom. From the ruby red walls, to the sheer black carpeting near the bed, still revealing the hardwood floors.

He saw a four poster bed that was decorated in hues of red with smaller blue undertones, towards the window was a door that led to Taiyang’s own personal balcony.

If this is what a bedroom for a family as wealthy as Taiyang’s was, he could only imagine what bedrooms in the Fire Lords palace looked like.

“Nice room.” Hèpìng said, trying not to feel overhwelmed.

Hèpìng took a seat on a chair near the desk where Taiyang had a computer that would be perfect for editing movers.

Taiyang took a seat near a smaller coffee table on a mat and motioned for Hèpìng to join him.

“You don’t want to work at your desk?” Hèpìng asked

“Nah, we can just work over here. It's more comfortable anyways.” Taiyang replied.

Hèpìng moved to the coffee table and sat across from Taiyang. As he was about to open his laptop, Taiyang stopped him before he could start.

“Why don’t you sit over here next to me?” Taiyang asked.

Hèpìng could feel his heart rate going up.

“Why do I do that?” Hèpìng said, getting nervous again.

“This way we can both see what you have on your computer and mine.” Taiyang said.

Hèpìng made his way next to Taiyang and sat on the mat next to him. 

He had never sat so close to Taiyang before. 

He could feel Taiyang’s body heat as he sat near him. 

Sometimes Hèpìng found it hard to believe they were the same age. Compared to Hèpìng. 

Taiyang was tall and muscular with a strong jawline, while Hèpìng was shorter and slender with more delicate features.

“So it looks like we’re in the history category for the project.” Hèpìng said. 

“Is there anything you have in mind?” Taiyang asked

“Well I was thinking we could talk about either the Yellow-Neck Rebellion or the Day of Black sun, but I wanted to wait until I was with you to talk about it together.” Hèpìng said.

“Spirits.” Taiyang muttered.

“What is it?” Hèpìng asked

“I was kinda hoping we would be able to do art.” Taiyang said.

Hèpìng felt that. He wanted the opportunity to do art as well, he was hoping to get something on film. 

Perhaps get Taiyang’s warm, amber eyes on camera.

Why does his mind keep going there? He had to keep himself focused.

“Hèpìng? Are you listening?” Taiyang said, as he saw Hèpìng stare off into space.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Hèpìng said while blushing.

“I guess my mind just started wandering.” he apologized

I really can be such an idiot sometimes Hèpìng thought to himself.

How was he so unfocused?

Instead of focusing on the project, he kept thinking about Taiyang. 

He couldn’t get him out of his mind, even when he was right in front of him.

He felt ridiculous. He had to focus.

As Hèpìng motioned his hand towards the trackpad he accidentally touched Taiyang’s hand which was still on his computer.

Hèpìng nervously jerked himself backwards accidentally blowing himself back with a gust of air.

He’s really done it now.

Taiyang just stared at Hèpìng in disbelief.

Did he just witness Hèpìng Airbend? 

That was impossible. Taiyang thought to himself.

Hèpìng was an Earthbender, not an Airbender. But he couldn’t help but ask.

“Hèpìng, I don’t want to pry, but did you just Airbend?”

Hèpìng just stared at Taiyang petrified with a look of dread in his eyes. 

He began to back away towards the door.

Hèpìng could feel his chest tighten and he found it hard to breathe.

Taiyang’s spacious bedroom suddenly felt as small as a broom closet.

Hèpìng kept going towards the door as he struggled to get it open to make an escape.

“Hèpìng, wait…”

As Taiyang moved towards Hèpìng, he backed away.

Taiyang reached a hand out towards Hèpìng, almost as if he wanted to reassure him. As Hèpìng tried to push the hand away to reject the advance, he accidentally let out another blast of air, this time sending Taiyang back a few feet.

Hèpìng looked on in horror as he ran off.

Of all the places to airbend out of nowhere, this had to be the worst possible place. 

Now another student at his school knew he was the Avatar and there was no telling what Taiyang would possibly do to him.

It wasn’t like anybody had it out for the Avatar, but he knew now that Taiyang would never treat him the same.

Whatever chance he had at having a working relationship with Taiyang had been thrown in the garbage.

I’m such an idiot. Hèpìng thought to himself.

As he found a corner to hide in the massive house.

He felt sick to his stomach again and he wanted to cry. He wanted to disappear from this nightmare.

He didn’t know what to do. 

He hoped he could find his way out of the massive house before Taiyang managed to find him. 

Of course that would mean leaving his backpack, computer, and everything in Taiyang’s house.

That wasn’t what was important.

He could find a way to get all of those after he found a way out of this house.

Taiyang got himself from the ground. 

For someone who seemingly has never airbent before, Hèpìng certainly had some raw power.

But that's beside the point. 

Taiyang had to track Hèpìng down before he got out of the house. At least to calm him down before he hurt himself or anyone else.

He couldn’t believe what an idiot he was.

Hèpìng was clearly uncomfortable and intimidated by him.

He shouldn’t have been so forceful. 

He kept pressuring Hèpìng and dragging him out of his comfort zone.

Hèpìng was clearly scared. Perhaps afraid that he would hurt him.

Taiyang recognized that look in his eyes. 

The same look Taiyang used to make whenever his father approached him.

Whenever he made a wrong stance training his firebending, or received a bad mark at school.

Whenever he did something that didn’t please his father.

Just thinking about him, Taiyang felt a searing burn on his shoulder. 

It felt like his arm was on fire simply thinking about it.

This must be how he made Hèpìng feel.

I will not become that man. Taiyang insisted to himself.

I will never treat someone the way he treated me.

Of course nobody, not even Yulang knew about how Taiyang felt about their father. About what he’s done to him in the past.

Taiyang was not about to have somebody else feel that way about him.

As Taiyang rushed down the hall to try and find Hèpìng he ran into Yulang, nearly knocking her over.

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going Taiyang!” Yulang blurted out.

“Sorry. I’ve got to find Hèpìng. I did something and I think I scared him off.” Taiyang explained.

“What did you do this time?” Yulang asked, annoyed.

“I’m not sure, but he seemed nervous the whole time he was here. I couldn’t help but think I may have been making him uncomfortable.” he admitted.

“I don’t know why you insisted on being so forceful and friendly. You should have kept everything professional and focused on the project.” Yulang said.

“You mean like you and spend all my time bitter and alone?” Taiyang shot back at her.

“At least I didn’t scare people off by trying to be overly friendly. Maybe if you could handle being alone this wouldn’t have happened.” Yulang remarked.

Taiyang didn’t tell Yulang, but that remark hurt. 

She knew very well why he had issues being left alone. 

Of course with the task at hand, all Taiyang could do was shoot her a dirty look and focus on finding Hèpìng before he hurt himself or someone else.

“What matters right now is that we find Hèpìng. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out?” 

“Why are you so focused on finding him? Maybe he just went home?” Yulang said.

“It's a long and complicated story. But to cut it short I think I made Hèpìng nervous and then he started to Airbend.” 

“That’s impossible.” Yulang said.

“I’ve seen Hèpìng at school, he’s an Earthbender, not an Airbender.” Yulang replied skeptically.

“I know what I saw.” 

Yulang couldn’t believe her ears. She wanted to believe that Taiyang was simply exaggerating, but certain things did add up.

Yulang had always sensed that there was more to Hèpìng that meets the eye. She wasn’t exactly sure what. Especially from watching him from afar. 

But if what Taiyang said was true, it could only mean one thing: Hèpìng was the Avatar.

“Taiyang, if you’re serious, then you know what that means, right?” Yulang asked.

“Yes. Hèpìng’s the Avatar.” Taiyang said.

Taiyang had never imagined he was in the midst of the Avatar the whole night.

Whenever he imagined the Avatar, he pictured someone strong and heroic.

Hèpìng was just another kid.

Of course Taiyang didn’t know Hèpìng very well and the Avatar was still a person after all.

“When you think about it. It kind of adds up.” Yulang added.

“Hèpìng is an earthbender in our year.” Taiyang admitted

“And Avatar Korra died the year we were born.” Yulang concluded.

“Now do you see why we have to find him?” Taiyang said, trying his best to sound like he did not want to berate Yulang for her behavior towards Hèpìng earlier.

Hèpìng had hidden himself away in a small closet in the hallway upstairs trying his hardest to calm his breathing.

But the more he tried to calm himself down, the worse he felt.

He couldn’t believe he not only exposed his Avatar identity, but he also inadvertently attacked Taiyang.

He knew that the moment Taiyang found him there would be retribution.

So much for Taiyang being nice after all.

How could he be such a pathetic failure?

He continued to sob until his throat hurt.

Hèpìng just wanted to find his way out of this house and get home.

He didn’t feel safe here and he needed to think of some sort of escape plan to get out unnoticed.

Hèpìng heard a pair footsteps in the hallway, knowing it had to Taiyang and his sister coming to look for him.

He must have told her that he had attacked him with Airbending.

He should just surrender now. There was no way he would be able to take the both of them in a fight.

Hopefully they would pass by the closet unnoticed.

“Do you think maybe he got out by the stairs?” questioned Yulang.

“No. He seemed pretty scared, like he thought I would hurt him. Maybe he tried to find a place to hide to calm himself down since he doesn’t know the layout of the house.” Taiyang suggested

“Maybe he just hid away in a bathroom or a closet? He’s definitely small enough to get in one of those.” Yulang reccomended.

Even though they would never admit it, the twins worked very well together as a team.

“Should we split up? I check bathrooms, you check closets?” Taiyang suggested

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? What if he tries to get away and hurts himself? We should find him together and try to calm him down.” suggested Yulang.

“No. I feel like if we both try to find him we’ll be covering less ground and he might think we’re ganging up on him. I don’t want him to think we’re going to hurt him.” Taiyang told Yulang, ensuring his tone was firm.

“Then what do you want us to do? Why are you so set on finding him?” questioned Yulang as she was becoming more agitated

“I just feel like, maybe this was my fault. I feel like I set him off and now I’m afraid he’s going to hurt himself and I can’t help but to think I’m the reason why.” Taiyang said, as he admitted the truth.

“Maybe you were right Yulang. I was being too forceful and I scared him off triggering something that could only be making him feel even worse. How could I be such an idiot?” cried Taiyang as he tried to hold back tears.

Yulang was a bit confused as to how she should respond. 

She had never seen Taiyang like this and she wasn’t the best at expressing her emotions.

But she could tell Taiyang felt like he had done something terrible and was hurting.

“Listen. It doesn’t matter what you did or how you feel. Right now we have to find Hèpìng and make sure he’s okay. The house is pretty big so he’s probably still inside.” 

While it wasn’t the best thing to say, Yulang was able to remind Taiyang what was important at that moment.

They had to find Hèpìng.

Just as the duo had began to make their way down the hall to the stairs, they heard some sobs coming from a nearby closet.

That had to be Hèpìng.

As Yulang tried to open the door, the door would not budge.

Hèpìng must have locked the door.

“Hèpìng?” Yulang questioned

There was no answer

Hèpìng was adamant to not make a single sound.

If he remained quiet perhaps they would move on, maybe even forget about him and move on.

The sooner they moved on the sooner he could escape and go home and try to forge this night ever happened.

“Hèpìng, Its Taiyang. We know you’re in there and we just want to make sure that you’re okay.” The Firebender said.

Hèpìng only offered silence in return.

If he was not going to respond, then the two of them were going to have to get the door open.

“Yulang, do you have any water? Maybe you can freeze the lock and break down the door?” Taiyang suggested.

“No, I don’t have water with me. Besides imagine the meltdown Guan would have if you hadn’t requested he stay in his quarters tonight.” Yulang retorted.

“Well i’m not going to burn the door down. What if I burn Hèpìng too?”

“Maybe just melt the lock and we can just get a new one installed in the morning. We can come up with an excuse then.” Yulang suggested.

Taiyang then created a small flame with his fingers and put it against the golden doorknob. The lock melted effortlessly.

As Taiyang then opened the door, he and Yulang took a look at Hèpìng.

Taiyang knew that look.

The look you make when you embarrass your father during training.

The loom you make when his finger alight and he is about to strike you with a fire whip.

Hèpìng looked absolutely mortified.

Before Yulang could walk up to him, Taiyang kept her at arms length as he crouched down to Hèpìng’s level.

Hèpìng tried to back away, trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Hèpìng, I want you to know it's okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Taiyang tried to say as gently as possible.

Hèpìng looked away as if he believed Taiyang was only trying to lure him in for an attack.

Hèpìng didn’t know why Taiyang was trying to be so kind and understanding when he just attacked him.

It wasn’t like they were friends.

If anything, Hèpìng thought that Taiyang had the right to attack him then and there.

It's not like others on the street haven’t done so in the past before

Of course, Taiyang wasn’t going to attack a sandbender who was walking home late at night after missing his bus.

He wasn’t a gang more than ready to jump a dirty sandbender for simply being out unaccompanied.

But Hèpìng still disgraced Taiyang’s house and disrespected his family.

And burns would be a lot harder to hide from his parents than bruises.

He wouldn’t be able to say that Earthbending class was just particularly rough that day.

Taiyang could tell Hèpìng was having trouble calming down.

He wanted Hèpìng to know he was safe.

Taiyang needed to think of a way to get Hèpìng to calm down and know he was safe.

“Hey, Hèpìng. Do you think you can tell me five things you can see?” Taiyang asked.

Hèpìng was confused. 

Why would Taiyang want to know what he was seeing? They were in the same house.

“No pressure. Just take a deep breath and tell me five things you can see.” Taiyang said in a gentle tone with a kind smile on his face.

Hèpìng did his best to take a deep breath, even though he was still shaking.

“Walls, door, broom, Yulang, and...stairs.” Hèpìng said between breaths

“Hey!” Yulang barked.

“Who made me a part of this?” She grunted.

Taiyang only waved her off and continued the exercise.

“Okay, very good. Now why don’t you tell me four things you can hear?”

Hèpìng tried to concentrate his breathing and he listened around the house.

“Window, vent, faucet, phone.”

“Excellent. You’re really good at this.” Taiyang assured Hèpìng as he tried to make him feel comfortable.

“Now what are three things you can feel?”

Hèpìng felt around with his hands as he complied with Taiyang’s requests.

“Floor, heat, wall.”

Hèpìng noticed his breathing was getting easier.

Taiyang continued the exercise.

“Very good. What are two things you can smell?”

As Hèpìng took a big inhale he could feel the tightness in his chest loosen up.

“Turtleduck? and……..flowers?” Hèpìng admitted all the while confused.

“Great, Now why don’t you tell me one thing you can taste?” Concluded Taiyang as he did his best to remain gentle.

Even as Hèpìng took a deep breath, there was only one thing he could taste.

“Bile.” He admitted.

“Very good. You’re really good at this. Why don’t we get you out of this closet?” Suggested Taiyang.

Hèpìng complied as he reached for Taiyang’s outstretched hand.

His hand was as soft, firm and reassuring as ever.

Why was Taiyang being so nice after everything just happened? And why was Yulang being so quiet?

The three made it to Taiyang’s bedroom. Taiyang guided Hèpìng to his private bathroom.

“Do you wanna take care of that bile situation now?” He asked kindly, doing his best to make sure Hèpìng remained calm.

Hèpìng just took a deep breath.

“No no. I think i’m going to be okay, maybe just a glass of water if that’s not too much to ask.” Hèpìng said sheepishly.

He was ashamed and humiliated that Taiyang and Yulang saw him like this.

Sure sometimes he got nervous, but it never got this bad.

He still wasn’t sure why they haven’t kicked him out of their house yet.

Hèpìng thought he didn’t deserve to be there after the meltdown he just had.

“Of course it's not too much.” Taiyang said as he handed him a glass full of water.

As Hèpìng took slow, steady sips of the water, he noticed Yulang just standing there by the doorway.

Why was she still here? She could easily go on with her evening no trouble, but instead she elected to stay with him and Taiyang, but he wasn’t sure as to why.

“Hèpìng?” Taiyang said as gently as he could.

Hèpìng looked up from his water.

“I want to apologize for scaring you earlier. I also want to apologize for making you so uncomfortable. It was rude and selfish of me to pressure you like that and I understand that I may have crossed some boundaries.” Taiyang said as he lowered his head in humility.

“I would understand if you would feel more comfortable if you left. But before you do anything, I want to make sure that you’re okay.” Taiyang continued as he looked at Hèpìng with his usually sunny, bright eyes muddled with concern.

Hèpìng just took another sip of his water.

“It's okay. I forgive you. I’m the one who should apologize.” Hèpìng said flatly.

“What do you need to apologize for? I hosted you at my house and all I have done was make you feel scared and uncomfortable.” Taiyang said with sincerity, bordering on dejection.

“I’m the one who broke basic rules of etiquette. I attacked you. And then instead of facing the consequences I hid away in a closet like a coward. I’m such an idiot and I don’t deserve your kindness or generosity.” Coraked Hèpìng as he did his best to hold back tears.

“No.” Taiyang’s voice became more serious

“You aren’t a coward. And you aren’t a failure. I’m not just going to sit here and listen to you say terrible things about yourself.” 

Taiyang’s voice had gone from gentle to firm.

“Just because you were a little nervous, and maybe a few unexpected things happened doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t treat you with kindness.”

“But…”

“This way of thinking you have going on, it isn’t good for you. It's bad for you to keep putting yourself down. Regardless of what you may think. You don’t deserve to tell yourself that others shouldn’t be kind to you. I don’t want to stand here and listen to you keep putting yourself down.” Taiyang’s voice became more compassionate.

“You came in today thinking you’re some kind of inadequate failure, but you aren’t. You’re just another person who may have made a mistake. That doesn’t mean I should cast you out, or try to hurt you. You don’t deserve that. Nobody deserves that.” 

Before Hèpìng could interrupt him, Taiyang continued.

“No matter what you think of yourself, I’m going to continue to treat you with kindness. Not only because I want to be kind to you, but because you deserve to have others to be kind to you. You deserve kindness, Hèpìng. ” Taiyang concluded.

Hèpìng was stunned.

He had never heard someone say something like that to him before.

He could feel his eyes filling up with tears, but time the tears were different.

As Taiyang saw Hèpìng react, he just put his hand over his shoulder, to console him.

“I don’t want to be too forward, but would you be comfortable if I hugged you?” Taiyang asked, trying to remain gentle.

Hèpìng just nodded.

He felt himself wrapped in Taiyang’s muscular embrace.

It felt warm and secure.

Taiyang smelled like oranges and roses.

His firm muscular body in the soft sweatshirt made Hèpìng feel safe. As if the events from earlier could just be washed away. 

Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

“Mr Reishu? Will your friend be staying over for dinner?” asked an older man 

“Yes Guan. If you don’t mind asking chef Chamen to set a third place, that would be great.”

“Of course as you wish. I will let two and Ms Reishu know when dinner is ready.” Guan said, almost surprised to see Yulang in the same room as her brother.

Hèpìng looked at Taiyang confused.

“So….Is he like your butler or something?” He asked

“He’s more like a nanny. He’s head of the household staff, in charge of the maid, gardener and chef.” Taiyang admitted.

“I don’t want to pry, but where is the household staff?” Hèpìng implored, trying not to strike a cord with Taiyang

“I kinda, sorta asked Guan to give everyone but him and Chamen the night off. Didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed.” Taiyang reassured.

As the two were conversing, Yulang interrupted.

“As much as I love to hear you go on about how you were able to send off most of the household staff, don’t you think we maybe have something a little more important to talk about?” Yulang blurted out.

“And what would that be?” Questioned Taiyang as if he had completely forgotten the events that had transpired earlier.

“You know. And I know Hèpìng knows. Don’t you? Avatar Hèpìng?” Yulang said as if she was the bad cop during an police interrogation

Hèpìng just looked completely uncomfortable with the situation, but before he could say something in return, Taiyang moved in to defend him.

“Hèpìng doesn’t have to talk about anything that would make him uncomfortable, and I don’t think he would want to talk about that right now.” Taiyang said in a very protective tone.

“Well this isn’t something we can just sweep under the rug or repress. Hèpìng’s the Avatar and that’s something we need to talk about.” 

It was clear that Yulang would keep insisting they discuss his Avatarhood.

Taiyang looked at Hèpìng with his bright amber eyes. 

He didn’t want to scare Hèpìng off again. Especially now that he has finally gotten comfortable around him. 

“I’m not exactly sure what there is to discuss.” Hèpìng said in a flat, cautious tone. 

“How about we start with when you first found out you were the Avatar and if anyone else knows.” Yulang coldly dragged out of her mouth.

Taiyang just gave a fiery glare back at Yulang.

He wanted to tell her that she was being too intense and sounded cruel, but he knew that her questions were important.

“Just answer whatever questions you can at your own pace.” Taiyang said in a much gentler tone than Yulang.

Hèpìng just took a deep cautious breath, trying to choose his words as carefully as he could.

“I found out at night after the first day of school.” Hèpìng admitted.

Before Yulang could interrupt, Taiyang stopped her so he could continue.

“My friend Tuyek was about to be hit by a truck because they weren’t looking where they were going and when I ran up to push them out of the way I Airbent for the first time.” 

As Hèpìng recounted the events that had transpired, he kept his face away from Taiyang and Yulang as if he had committed a heinous crime.

“Is there anybody else who saw you?” Taiyang asked, remaining gentle.

“Just some strangers and my friend Kanjo.” Hèpìng said as his voice began to get quieter as if this was a painful event to recount.

When Yulang heard the name Kanjo, she had a visceral reaction.

She knew he was friends with Hèpìng with all the times she had seen them together, but the fact that he also knew that Hèpìng was the Avatar made her blood boil.

Before she could react, Taiyang shut her down before she could say anything hurtful.

“Have they told anybody else? Is there anywhere you don’t feel safe?” Taiyang wanted to make sure he asked Hèpìng the right questions 

Hèpìng appreciated the gesture. Even though he was still coming around to this fact, he was beginning to accept that Taiyang really cared about him and his safety.

“No, no nowhere where I don’t feel safe. And, no. They haven’t told anyone. I haven’t even spoken to them about it ever since. In fact, I kinda do whatever I can to avoid the subject when either of them ever try to bring it up.” Hèpìng began to turn away in shame.

Taiyang just began to stroke Hèpìng’s shoulder, trying to affirm him and his feelings.

“Is there any reason why you don’t want to talk to them about it?” he questioned.

“I’m not really sure. I guess I just don’t really know what to feel. I mean Avatar Korra was so strong and Amazing, and I cry about old movies playing at the cinema. I can’t even handle coming over to your house to work on a project. How am I supposed to save the world. I guess i’m just scared. I’m probably just weak.” Hèpìng admitted sounding defeated.

“Hey, you are anything but weak. Earlier when you hit me with an air blast, you showed so much raw power, and potential!” Taiyang exclaimed.

“But potential isn’t anything without training and working hard to become a powerful Avatar the world can depend on.” Yulang said flatly and unwavering.

“What do you expect me to do Yulang? Reveal myself in front of the press and expose myself as the Avatar and throw my life away?”

Yulang looked at him a tad stunned. 

She did not take personal feelings into account for this.

Before she could counter his argument, Hèpìng continued.

“I don’t think i’m ready to say goodbye to a regular life yet. And I don’t want to spend my days bending to the whim of Avatar responsibilities. I’m not ready for that. I want to have a personal life where I’m not within grasp of all the Nations leaders to bend to their will.” 

Hèpìng wanted to stop, but he kept going.

The more he talked about his feelings about being the Avatar, the more it felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

Hèpìng didn’t want to admit it, but this was the most honest he’s been with anyone, including himself in a very long time.

“Hèpìng?”

Taiyang was looking at Taiyang with those bright amber eyes, full of care and warmth.

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to force you into any decision that would make you uncomfortable. And while Yulang does have a point that the world will need you, I don’t think anybody should force you into making a decision that would compromise your life in a way you aren’t ready to deal with yet. But I also think we need to talk about what you think is best for you at the moment.”

As Taiyang said this, he was completely unwavering in his words. 

Right now, he didn’t want to hear about what the world needed, but what Hèpìng needed.

Hèpìng took a moment to think. All the time he spent thinking about the Avatar was spent thinking about how to put off coming to terms with being the Avatar, let alone training.

He knew if he was going to make a decision, this was as safe a place as any.

“I think, right now. I would prefer to keep my identity a secret. I also know that I still have to finish mastering Earthbending and should focus on that. We can go from there.”

Hèpìng finished that sentence firm and unwavering, like the Earth he bends.

“Whatever you need, we’ll be by your side to support you.”

As Taiyang assured he would be by his side, Hèpìng just smiled.

It felt nice to have someone on his side for once.  
While he may not have felt like he was ready, Hèpìng felt like he could reconcile with his Avatar identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've pretty much realized that around Taiyang, Hèpìng goes from anxious dork, to a nervous disaster. Take with that what you will  
> When Hèpìng has an anxiety attack, Taiyang uses a coping mechanism known as the Five Senses countdown in order to help him calm down.  
> Yulang has a lot of difficult expressing her emotions, this leads to many people writing her off as cold.  
> A year back Hèpìng was jumped and beaten up by a group of older Fire Nation men  
> Yulang is a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to the Avatar  
> One of the main reasons Hèpìng has held off on approaching his Avatar identity is his fear of losing his old life, as well as his insecurities of believing that he is unfit for the position.  
> Hèpìng is relatively short compared to other characters, Personally I head cannon him to be around 5'5-5'6 Taiyang is around 6'2 and Yulang is roughly 6'0  
> The Reishu family (Taiyang and Yulang's family) Is in my opinion then Fire Nation equivalent of old money. Expect exposition on that in the future  
> After these events, Hèpìng and Taiyang officially consider themselves friends  
> Firbenders have naturally warm bodies, but we also know that they can use the breath of fire technique to manipulate their own body heat, Taiyang does this to give warmer hugs.  
> Overall, Taiyang gives really good hugs


	5. Book One: Justice, Chapter Five: Call to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disturbing accident happens to one of Kanjo's neighbors, leaving him and his mother to mourn the loss of a family friend. Kanjo and Yulang begin to form an understanding. Taiyang and Tuyek get to formally meet as Taiyang is making an effort to Become friends with Hèpìng who is still shaken up after the last time they were alone together.

Fire,

Air,

Water,

Earth

The Avatar’s destiny is to master all four elements, and bring balance to the world, and the Avatar must do it again as the cycle continues.

正义

Book One: Justice 

Chapter Five: Call to Action

In the harbor district, we see a woman with greying hair behind the cash register in a convenience store watching a News Broadcast.

“Earlier this morning, another homicide was reported in the harborside district.”

While looking at the television, the woman got a look at the victim and his bloodied, mutilated face and gasped when she realized she recognized the victim.

Before she could react a tall, slender boy with dark hair and brown eyes wearing a school uniform walked down into the store.

“Mom, is that, Mr Chin on the broadcast?” he asked, as his expression sunk into sorrow

“I’m afraid it is Kanjo.” Her voice was sullen with despair

Kanjo looked sick with grief.

He’d known Mr Chin ever since he was a child. He had always been there.

When times were tough, Mr Chin was a shoulder for Kanjo’s mother to cry on.

When they didn’t have enough to eat, Mr Chin had an extra roast duck.

To Kanjo and his mother, Mr Chin was family.

Mr Chin was like a father to him.

“Mom, what does the newscast say happened to him?”

Kanjo’s mother looked away, as if she was hiding a dirty secret.

She didn’t want to reveal the gruesome reality of what had happened to the closest thing Kanjo had to a father.

Not if she could help it anyways.

“Isn’t that the fifth person reported dead this week?” Kanjo asked inquisitively

“Are you going to be okay while i’m at school?” This time, Kanjo asked with concern.

He wasn’t about to lose his mother.

“It's nothing for you to worry about. I can handle opening the store, you should get going to school.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I can stay home for the day if you need me to.” 

“Kanjo, i’m serious. I’m going to be okay. You going to school is more important than anything with the store. “ His mother said this with finality.

Kanjo just huffed and shuffled off.

Kanjo wasn’t comfortable leaving his mom at their store alone after a homicide.

If Kanjo lost his mother, he wouldn’t have anyone.

“Get to school Kanjo. You’ll be late.” 

“Okay. I love you mom.” Kanjo said as he tightly hugged his mother, feeling like this could be the last time he might be doing so.

As Kanjo walked down the street towards the monorail, he felt a pit in his stomach.

Both he and his mother were non-benders. All month there have been mysterious murders and kidnappings happening in mostly Non-bender communities. 

What if his mother was next? 

Kanjo couldn’t shake the idea of his mother in a body bag, being cut down and left for dead.

He hated the violence and bloodshed being spilled in his own community.

He passed by what used to be Mr Chin’s butcher shop which was now a mess of broken glass and police tape.

Just the other day, Kanjo had seen him alive and well.

Kanjo remembered going to Mr Chin’s after school when his mother had private meetings with, difficult clients. For protection.

The butcher shop was like a second home to Kanjo.

On weekends when Mr Chin was busy he would often help Mr Chin out by packaging orders and running deliveries.

It was the least he could do for the kindly old man.

Growing up, Mr Chin would always tell Kanjo stories about the village he grew up in.

He would tell Kanjo of the spirits that would pass through the village.

Of the pompous Earthbenders who believed they could defy the spirits.

The green mountainous pastures just north of the Great Foggy Swamp seemed so foreign to Kanjo, but he felt the warmth and earnest that Mr Chin painted the pictures of his memories with.

Kanjo only hoped that the family Mr Chin left behind would be given word of his passing in time.

Upon seeing the police officers enter the shop. Kanjo felt his blood boil.

“How dare you.” he thought to himself.

When Mr Chin had tried to call the police to protect him, he had been ignored, his situation waved off. And now the officers dare to come and investigate the murder, only to appropriate blame?

If those officers had come in time, Mr Chin would still be alive.

Kanjo fought back the tears in the corner of his eyes as he thought of who was responsible for the loss of another father figure. 

These thoughts were interrupted by Hiro and Samay.

“There goes Caldera boy, off to his fancy prep school.” Hiro spat.

“Too good to be among commoners.” Samay said as she rolled her sleeves up.

Must be itching for a fight, but Kanjo kept that thought to himself.

“You can’t really blame him for wanting to get out of this dump, get his education and leave the rest of us high and dry.” Hiro said this as he inched dangerously close to Kanjo.

Hiro and Samay have lived in the same neighborhood as Kanjo ever since they were little. But their similarities ended there.

Kanjo was lucky enough to get selected by lotteries to get into schools in better neighborhoods and eventually get admitted into Caldera Academy.

Hiro and Samay on the other hand, were not as lucky. Those two had to go to the local public school which, needless to say, did not have the same resources or individualized attention Kanjo recieved.

Hiro and Samay were simply jealous. 

Jealous of the resources and opportunities Kanjo received.

Kanjo would be able to get out of the neighborhood while Hiro and Samay would be lucky to complete High School.

For that, they and many others in the neighborhood resented him.

It wasn’t like Kanjo was any different towards the wealthy kids at school.

Kanjo just had to ignore the two of them, not let them get into his head. 

If he didn’t fuel the fire, they would leave him alone and he could go on with his day.

“What’s the matter? Too good to talk to us?” Samay said with disgust

“Maybe we need to be a little more, persuasive..” Hiro said as he took out a knife

Hiro began to inch closer to Kanjo and Samay took out a similar blade.

Kanjo wanted to de-escalate the situation. He had no bending, no weapons and he doubted a fist could do much against two opponents with knives. 

He found as Hiro and Samay got closer and closer to him that he had been backed into an alleyway.

Despite the duo coming for Kanjo in broad daylight, none of the bystanders dared to intervene leaving Kanjo to fend for himself.

As Hiro lunged towards Kanjo with his blade he did his best to weave and bob out of the way. Kanjo then proceeded to grab onto his wrist and swing Hiro towards the wall.

Samay was coming at Kanjo from the opposite end, but unlike Hiro actually put forth some strategy into her attack.

“If I can just get away quick enough, I can escape without a scratch.” Kanjo thought to himself.

Kanjo proceeded to climb higher on the fence in order to jump off the fence, hoping to escape 

Kanjo proceeded to jump higher up onto the fence in order to avoid the duo's blades. He then forced himself forward, hoping to use the momentum he had gained in order to exact his mistake.

As he had jumped into the air, Samay was able to get her bearings and grab Kanjo’s ankle, even as he kicked her in the face with full force.

Samay then proceeded to pull Kanjo down as blood began to drip from her nose.

As Kanjo struggled to get up, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his calf as Hiro’s knife was quickly jammed into his leg. Kanjo could feel the blood start to drip down his leg.

He yelped in pain as he tried to get away.

“Looks like the prep school kid isn’t as good as he thought.” Hiro said as he began to laugh.

Kanjo was inching away as it felt like his calf was on fire. As the duo was laughing, his face felt red hot with anger.

How dare you make a fool of me out of jealousy.

How dare you prey on me when I'm down.

Kanjo then gritted his teeth as he gripped the knife jammed in the back of his leg.

As he proceeded to pull the knife out of his leg, he let out a scream of agony.

Kanjo readied himself to his feat to try to continue to fight back.

He tried his best to ignore the pain from the wound in his leg, seemingly only guided with anger as proceeded to retaliate with anger.

He rushed towards Hiro and began to jap his pressure points. Hiro wasn’t a Firebender, or any bender for that matter, leaving him confused as to why Kanjo would attempt to chi-block.

As Hiro made an attempt to deliver a blow to Kanjo’s wounded leg, Samay approached Hiro and grabbed Kanjo by the arm and pushed his face into the brick wall.

Kanko felt the full force of the wall as he felt the impact. Upon attempting to stay on his feet, Kanjo could taste blood in the back of his mouth. 

Instead of succumbing to his injuries however, Kanjo lunged forward and removed his belt and then proceeded to use the belt in order to grab Hiro by the ankle and drag him on top of Samay.

As Hiro then proceeded to get up, he removed Kanjo’s belt and had the intention to choke him out in order to finish the fight, once and for all.

As Kanjo did his best to limp forward, a police officer began to notice the scuffle happening and promptly approach the scene.

The officer had arrived before anybody could even attempt an escape.

“What do you kids think you’re doing?” the man asked, nearly spitting venom at the three.

Samay then wiped the blood from her nose as she tried to get her story straight.

“Officer, thank goodness you’re here. My brother and I were on our way to school when this brute came up and tried to attack us.” Samay did her best to coax her tone with a level of innocence and sincerity. 

As Kanjo motioned forth to defend himself, the officer stopped him in his tracks.

The officer, while looking unamused, took notice of the three of them.

They were all wearing school uniforms, but Kanjo’s uniform held far more prestige.

With just one look, the officer, or anybody for that matter would be able to tell that Kanjo was a student at Caldera Academy.

With that in mind, it was easy for the officer to make his conclusion.

“Are you sure about that?” 

Samay and Hiro looked confused as they tried to get their stories straight. Before they could continue, they were cut off again.

“It looks to me like you were harassing, and beating up a Caldera Academy student.”

The officer just continued to grill Hiro and Samay

“If you don’t want me to contact Juvenile service, I recommend you return the belt and get going.”

With that warning, Hiro and Samay returned Kanjo’s belt and hurried off.

Kanjo was just standing by the officer in shock. 

Usually, a police officer had never come to his defense which was above anything else, confusing.

“Um, thank you for helping me out there.” Kanjo then extended a hand out only for the officer to reject it.

“I was under the impression that Caldera Academy students carried themselves with dignity and honor. You however, have shown me that there are in fact exceptions to this.”

Kanjo could feel the spit coming from the officers mouth as he coldly berated him.

“I suggest you get to school before the administration at Caldera Academy realizes they have been far too lenient with their admission process.”

With that last dig, the officer walked off.

Kanjo then proceeded to put his belt back on and do his best to make his uniform as presentable as he could.

He looked at his reflection in the storefront. There was a purple bruise forming under his left eye and a cut on his forehead. 

Luckily his school uniform had no rips except for the cut dealt to his leg now creating a tear in his pant leg.

As Kanjo walked to the monorail with caution, all he felt was anger. Towards the officer, towards himself. Had he just kept walking, he could have avoided the altercation with Hiro and Samay. Had the officer, or any officer for that matter actually cared, they could have helped him and he wouldn’t be bruised and bloody right now. 

Kanjo stepped onto the crowded monorail ignoring his pain. Hopefully when he got to school, he could get to the healers office unnoticed.

The other passengers on the monorail who could see Kanjo looked unnerved at the mere sight of the current state he was in. 

Not like he could blame them, with the way he was looking, Kanjo would want to keep his distance too.

The Monorail ride from The Harbor to the Caldera was long and grating. 

The sheer difference between the lives of the Fire Nation upper crust and the commoners was almost shocking.

The Fire Nation capital may not have the walls of Ba Sing Se, but entering the caldera felt like coming to a completely different city.

The Fire Nation Upperclass didn’t need walls to divide themselves from common folk when they could hide in a dormant volcano, keeping their riches and resources with them like dragons in a cave.

While the rest of us are so thirsty for wealth, you would think you were in the driest patches of the Si Wong Desert, Kanjo thought to himself.

As Kanjo carefully stepped off the monorail near the academy, he made sure to be as quick and careful as possible. Hopefully he could get to the healers office before class started, or anybody saw him.

Sadly for Kanjo, Tuyek was able to spot him and made their way to him, with Hèpìng in tow.

“Hey Kanjo!! How was your weekend?!” Tuyek exclaimed with excitement as Kanjo could see Goldie furrowing around in their blazer.

“Well, you know. Same as usual. Just working at my mom’s store.” Kanjo said, glad the state of his appearance was being glossed over.

As they were catching up, Tuyek couldn’t help but notice the bruises on Kanjo’s face. Hèpìng’s attention was directed towards the wound on his leg.

“Hey, Kanjo. I’m not sure how to ask this, but are you okay?” Hèpìng tried to say this as carefully as possible.

Hèpìng didn’t want to tread into territory that would make Kanjo uncomfortable. Especially considering their different circumstances.

Both Hèpìng and Tuyek knew Kanjo didn’t have a lot of money, but they didn’t know how bad the situation was. The two were entirely unaware of the crime and poverty in Kanjo’s neighborhood.

How could they if Kanjo would never admit it?

Kanjo just wanted to keep his cool and hope that Tuyek would wave everything off if he just brushed his injuries off. But knowing Tuyek and Hèpìng, Kanjo should not expect such a luxury.

“Kanjo, your face is bruised up real bad, and your leg is bleeding.” As Tuyek said this, there was concern in their voice.

Kanjo didn’t want to tell the two of them what had actually happened. He wasn;t sure if it was so he wouldn’t worry Tuyek and Hèpìng, or if he was ashamed to say he had gotten backed into a corner and had to fight his way out, only to lose.

Kanjo decided it was just better to lie.

“I was riding my bike the other day and I hit some rough pavement and fell off. I kinda wasn’t wearing a helmet.”

To Kanjo, this lie was far easier to say than admit the truth. Tuyek and Hèpìng would believe him no problem.

Hèpìng and Tuyek relaxed their gazes on Kanjo, relieved that nothing more serious had happened. Nothing that they knew of to say the least.

“Okay, I’m glad you’re okay, but maybe you...should actually wear a bike helmet? I mean this isn’t the first time you’ve hurt yourself riding a bike and those bruises are kinda bad, and you’re bleeding, and.”

“Hèpìng, I’m fine. I promise.” Kanjo said as he quickly cut Hèpìng off.

“Are you at least going to go to the healers office?” Tuyek made their tone softer, as they expressed concern. They were still fixated on the cut on Kanjo’s leg.

“I don’t think I need a healer Tuyek, I'm fine.” This time, Kanjo meant this as a final shut down.

“Just let us know if you’re feeling okay.” Hèpìng said this with his eyes on Kanjo’s bruises instead of his eyes.

“You don’t need to worry about me.” As Kanjo said this, he faked a smile.

“Just let us know, we don’t want anything to happen to you.” As Tuyek tried their best to remain sincere and serious, Goldie popped out of their blazer.

Hèpìng and Tuyek just conceded to agree with Kanjo (even if they held their own concern and apprehension) and headed to their homeroom.

As soon as Hèpìng and Tuyek were out of sight, Kanjo headed to the healers office.

Upon his arrival in the healers office, Kanjo just sat in the chair by the waiting area to fill out the necessary form.

As it was Kanjo’s turn, he went over to the bench where the healer was waiting for him.

“Bike accident, huh?” The healer asked.

Kanjo wasn’t about to reveal the actual events that had transpired earlier, whether it be to a friend, or to a healer.

“Yeah, fell off my bike. Wasn’t wearing a helmet.”

“Honestly, you really should be more careful. Do you have any idea what kind of injuries you could have sustained had you fallen harder?” The healer’s tone did not give Kanjo the opportunity to entertain her with excuses.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.” Kanjo said sheepishly, trying to apologize.

“See to it that you do. I was able to take care of the wounds on your face, but the bruise will still be there for the next few days, Now the cut on your leg was rather deep, so I still had to bandage that. Now did you say that you cut your leg on broken glass yes?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Well, I'm surprised you were able to remove all the glass without leaving trace amounts.” The healer’s tone was starting to fill with suspicion like water in a glass.

The healer went to a cabinet and handed Kanjo a tube of lotion.

“Here, apply this lotion to the wound twice a day until the wound closes, and try to be gentle when you wash your face. On your way out, have the receptionist write a note to your homeroom teacher, and for Tui’s sake, please be careful next time.” 

As she waved Kanjo out of her office in a hurry, Kanjo went over to the waiting room. 

He took the note from the receptionist, Kanjo could feel the judgement coming from both her and the healer.

They must have known that Kanjo was lying.

All he could do was hope that he would jot have to face any repercussions for this.

As Kanjo entered his homeroom, he could feel the entire class’s eyes on him, or at least the bruises on his face.

“Nice of you to join us Mr Chranen.” Mr Skinkoku said, trying to keep eye contact with him unlike Kanjo’s classmates.

Kanjo handed Mr Shinkoku the note from the Healer’s office, and he immediately changed his disposition.

“Right, Healer’s Office. Sorry about that. Please take your seat Kanjo, we are about to break into our project groups.”

Kanjo then took his seat and Yulang then approached him.

She gave him a cold, critical stare, icy as a winter breeze.

Unlike the others, Yulang looked right through Kanjo’s bruises.

Kanjo just started right back at her, long enough it almost made his head hurt.

“You have yet to make any contact with me about what we are to do with the project. As I expected this, I took the liberty of laying out a detailed plan as to what we are to do for the project from division of labor, down to what is done when.” 

As Yulang finished grilling Kanjo like Komodo Chicken, He rolled his eyes and retorted at her remark.

“Have you maybe considered looking at the Vmails I sent you asking what you wanted to do for the project? The Vmails I sent asked you detailed questions as to what we need to do for the project and when. In the last Vmail, I said I would simply do the work myself since you were so caught up with your terrible communication skills.”

This made Yulang’s blood boil.

How dare Kanjo come to class late, all bruised up, not contact her for the entire week, and then have the gall to lie to her about it, and then accuse her of not corresponding back.

“I don’t believe you.” She said.

“I didn‘t receive one Vmail.”

“If that’s the case, then what would you call the seventeen Vmail’s I sent you right here?” 

Kanjo handed Yulang his phone for proof.

She looked in disbelief. He had sent her 17 V-mails within one week. 

But yet, she had not seen a single V-mail in her school inbox.

“Are you sure you sent those V-mails to the right person?” She asked, quick to make sure she was not at fault. As she kept her icy blue eyes on him.

Kanjo just stared right back with his dark bronze eyes, in no mood to engage in another fight today. Verbal or otherwise.

“Aren’t you Y.Reishu@Caldera.edu?” Kanjo asked, trying hard not to blow up at Yulang.

He was growing tired of her behavior, He had hoped she would put aside her frankly petty and elitist attitude so they could work together, but Kanjo was under the impression that Yulang wanted to make it difficult for him.

Yulang was surprised. She wasn’t sure how to respond.

Yes, that was her Vmail address, but she did not see a single email from him in her inbox.

Yulang then took out her phone to double check.

“I don’t see a single Vmail in my inbox, as you can see.” Yulang then hands her phone so Kanjo could take a look for proof.

As Kanjo took Yulang’s phone he noticed it was the newest model, far more expensive than the cracked, outdated brick he carried in his pocket. But the case was relatively plain, with almost no customization. Just black with gold trim on the corners. 

Just like Yulang’s uniform, alongside the rest of her appearance.

Sticking to function and following the rules to her detriment.

No extra accessories on her uniform, no flashy makeup, only Vmails marked “High Priority” on her inbox.

Kanjo did a double take. 

He looked at Yulang’s inbox, he only saw Vmails that were flagged as high priority, or Vmails from teachers.

“I think I see your problem, You only have Vmails flagged as “High Priority” show up in your inbox with all the others going into spam.”

Yulang’s cheeks became almost as red as her uniform. 

She had not for a second imagined that Kanjo would not mark Vmails for something as important as their project. Of course, she wasn’t surprised that Kanjo would have overlooked something so simple.

“Why did you not mark the Vmails as high priority?” 

Yulang was quick to absolve herself of any guilt. Kanjo took note of this, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“Most people don’t have their inbox set so they only see high priority Vmails.” Kanjo countered in a tone that shared Yulang’s deflection, but lacked any accusations he wanted to lay onto her.

“Now please check your spam box. I promise you the Vmails are there.” This time, Kanjo sounded much more polite.

Yulang pulled a face, but she relented and then went to her spam box.

There she found all the Vmails Kanjo sent. All seventeen Vmails.

Yulang let out a sigh of defeat.

She was wrong, but she didn’t want to admit fault. Yulang didn’t deem it necessary since she believed Kanjo was partly responsible.

Kanjo just furrowed his eyebrows as Yulang just grumbled to herself.

She was always so difficult to work with. He wondered if she just enjoyed giving other people a hard time. 

Kanjo wanted so badly to tell Yulang exactly what he thought about her and that if they wanted to get the project done, she had to drop her stuck up attitude and treat him as her equal.

Of course, Kanjo couldn’t say that.

At least, not in public. Or to Yulang’s face.

“Well why don’t we meet after school today to work on the project?” Kanjo asked, begrudgingly extending an olive branch.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a terrible idea.” Yulang said dryly.

Kanjo immediately perked up. They are finally going to make some progress on the project. 

“That’s great! When can you meet up?” 

Unnerveed by Kanjo’s rapid change in disposition, Yulang decided to keep a calm and cool expression.

“Not so fast. If we are going to meet up and get started on the project, we are doing this on my terms. I won’t have you ruining my chances for a perfect grade.”

“What makes you so sure I would mess this up?”

“Last time test scores were posted, I noticed you only received 98 percent. I refuse to accept anything less than perfection.” Yulang replied

Every time Yulang took a dig into him, or insulted his intelligence, it just infuriated Kanjo. He couldn’t wait until he and Yulang were alone so he could tell her exactly what he thought of her.

“Well seeing as we were assigned art, I don’t think that I’m who you need to look out for.” 

“What exactly are you implying?” Yulang demanded as she raised her voice.

“Well Yulang, I never quite pictured you as someone very adept with more, creative endeavors.” Kanjo countered.

The other students in Class 1-C began to shift their attention to Yulang and Kanjo as their hostility grew.

Yulang was speechless. How dare he criticise her like that. Kanjo dared to doubt her abilities.

“Well regardless, give me your phone number so I can text you a schedule of when I can work on the project.”

As Yulang gave Kanjo her personal information, she wondered if maybe she was making a mistake.

Kanjo had shown that he was intelligent, and even though she found him to be absolutely insufferable she would have to work with him.

Yulang considered the idea of extending an olive branch.

At least, so long as they workled on their project together.

Back in Kanjo’s mother’s convenience store, we see Kanjo’s mother wiping down the counter next to the cash register.

As she worked, she did what she could to keep herself busy, but she couldn’t get this mornings news broadcast out of her head.

She had known Mr Chin for more than twenty years, and his life was taken in an instant. 

He was like a member of her own family and now she felt like she was all alone.

After she lost her husband, Mr Chin was there.

When Kanjo needed help with his schoolwork, Mr Chin was there.

When they didn’t have enough money to keep the lights on, Mr Chin was there.

Mr Chin was always there for her no matter the situation.

Whenever she and Kanjo were struggling, Mr Chin went to the ends of the earth to help them out. 

All she could do was think of all the times when Mr Chin was there for them.

Turning away his help, ashamed that she needed someone else to help take care of her son.

“Mr Chin, I'm serious. You don’t need to do all this. Between paying that electric bill and the extra duck, this is excessive.” She would say as he helped her repair the freezer in her store.

“Nonsense. After everything you’ve done to help me, it's the least I could do.” She remembered hearing Mr Chin say.

“But I haven’t done anything to help you. Its always me needing your help.” She said sheepishly.

“Nonsense. When I first came to the Fire Nation from the Foggy Swamp, I had nothing. Thanks to you I have a shop, a place to live, I’m even a Fire Nation citizen thanks to your character reference.” 

The two looked at each other for a moment, longingly.

“For that, I could never thank you enough.” As Mr Chin finished that statement, he began to tear up.

“You and Kanjo are my family, and where I come from, family looks after family.” 

“Mr Chin....” The words she wanted to say, she could not physically express.

She could only look at him longingly.

All the things she wished she could say to him.

Everything longing feeling she had suppressed, in the name of not wanting to soil a friendship.

All will forever go unanswered, and unrequited.

As Kanjo’s mother remained spaced out, thinking about Mr chin, a tall woman, with imposing gold eyes and red hair with black roots walked in, closing the door behind her.

“I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. Am I Reasmay?” 

Kanjo’s mother, Reasmay knew exactly who she was looking at. The leader of the Blue Dragon Triad, Hayami Kiken.

If Hayami Kiken was at your door, it was never for a friendly visit.

Hyami playfully trapsed around the counter of Reasmay’s shop in a way that seemed almost dramatic.

Like an actress in an old mover, playing a damsel in distress waiting for her hero to come and rescue her.

Her outfit on the other hand, didn’t really portray such a damsel, nor did the outfit portray a Triad leader either. 

Hayami adorned herself in a black blazer with red trim over a simple dress shirt and red slacks with a simple pair of brown dress shoes.

If anything, Hayami dressed more like a business executive than a triad leader.

The perfect unsuspecting disguise.

That is, aside from her hair.

Her hair was dyed red at the ends with black growing in at the roots, giving off the illusion of someone bleeding from the head. One side of her head was shaved bald in order to reveal a blue dragon tattoo that went from above her ear to the tip of her neck. Alongside a septum piercing in her nose.

Hayami looked like the body of a businesswoman was overtaken by the mind of a crime boss.

“What are you doing here Hayami? You know I don’t allow triads in this shop.” Reasmay said, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she did what she could to muster enough strength to back up her words.

Hayami went on to humor Reasmay for another moment, before turning back at her, with a playful look in her eyes.

“I just heard your dear friend Mr Chin died and I figured I should come and offer my condolences.” Hayami said this with an air of playfulness in a way that seemed to hide something sinister she had planned.

“But that isn’t why you’re here. What do you want Hayami?” Reasmay was doing everything in her power to hide her fear. Afraid that if she says the wrong thing to the leader of the Blue Dragon Triad and she could end up just like Mr Chin.

Hayami just turned directly to Reasmay, dropping the playful and sly attitude an instant in order to get right to business.

“Without Mr Chin, it appears that your fine establishment is no longer under anybody’s protection. I would hate for you to end up like old Mr Chin.” Hayami lit a flame in one of her hands as she slowly inched closer to Reasmay.

Reasmay began trembling as Hayami’s fire barely missed grazing her.

Hayami let out a small, but powerful laugh.

“Simply put, I’m not sure if you knew this, but your old buddy, Mr Chin? Yea thanks to him, your little, convenience store here was under protection. But with him gone, who is supposed to protect you now?” 

Reasmay began to slowly back away from Hayami who had a fire dagger in her hand.

“I’m a generous woman. I’m more than happy to offer you protection, for a price that is.” Hayami said, with a smirk.

The horrified reaction on Reasmay’s face should have been payment enough for Hayami, but she wanted something more.

Reasmay’s eyes widened with fear. She knew very well what happened to people who didn’t pay the Blue dragons protection fees, and the last thing she wanted was the vision of her shop going up in flames.

She straightened her back and stood tall, ready to stand her ground. Ready to negotiate with Hayami Kiken.

“I do not currently have the money to pay for your protection, and I would like to be able to negotiate a deal if you are willing to.”

This caused Hayami to simply break down laughing. 

“I don’t know what cloud your head is stuck in, but I’M the one who sets negotiations. I’m the one who lays out the terms. I am the negotiator and the one in power here. Not you. Remember that. I could ignite your storefront in an instant and law enforcement would think it was nothing more than a mere accident. You call me by my first name because I allow you to. Your shop stands because I allow it to. Don’t get it twisted.”

As Hayami began to berate Reasmay, she went from laughing to deadly serious as she slowly came dangerously close to her, having the shopkeeper leaning against the counter.

“I am not without mercy. I will give you until the end of the week to give me what you owe.”

“And if I don’t?” Reasmay asked, still shaken up.

“I don’t think I need to further clarify the ramifications that would happen, should you cross me.”

After she had said that, Hayami made her swift exit.

Back at Caldera Academy, Kanjo was waiting on a bench checking his watch, hoping for Yulang to get there soon.

Kanjo looked up as he saw someone approaching the bench he was sitting at. From a distance, he was certain it was Yulang. As they came closer, he was both relieved, and frustrated to see it was Hèpìng.

“Hey, Kanjo? Are you okay? You seem frustrated.” Hèpìng questioned with concern.

Kanjo just let out a loud groan.

“It's nothing. My project partner is just being difficult, again.” he complained.

“have you maybe, just spitballing here, considered talking to your project partner.”

Kanjo just pulled another look, clearly frustrated.

“That bad huh? If it makes you feel better, I practically had a breakdown before my project partner and I started to get along.” Hèpìng said as he followed with nervous laughter.

Hèpìng was fully aware of Yulang’s...difficult attitude and her off-putting cold front. But he had not told Kanjo, or Tuyek that he had come face to face with Yulang at her and Taiyang’s house. Doing so would mean he would have to tell Kanjo that Yulang and Kanjo knew he was the Avatar, and he wasn’t sure how Kanjo would take that information.

“Well at least your partner doesn’t relentlessly try to control every aspect of the project after a relentless pursuit of proving they are academically stronger than you.” he huffed.

“Maybe Yulang is just competitive….” Hèpìng suggested

Before kanjo could react, Yulang walked up behind him, staring coldly at him.

“Are you ready to get to work on the project?” Kanjo asked nervously as Yulang continued to glare at him.

“What is he doing here?” Yulang asked, trying to sound at least, a little civil.

“What are you talking about? This is just my friend Hèpìng. Hèpìng, this is Yulang.”

Two duo awkwardly exchanged eye contact, knowing that Kanjo was owed an explanation.

“We’ve met.” Yulang said flatly

Yulang didn’t know what Hèpìng was doing here, he knew as well as she did that he and Taiyang had work to do just as she and Kanjo did and she was in no mood to have Kanjo drag him around in an effort to drag her down.

“Don’t you have to meet my brother at the library?” She asked 

Hèpìng’s face turned a bright shade of red. He had completely forgotten that he and Taiyang were supposed to work on their project, and Taiyang wanted to spar with Hèpìng to see how his Earthbending was going.

“I-I guess you’re right. It wasn’t that I forgot I just haven’t been looking at the time and Kanjo and I were just talking, and then you got here and..”

“You can save your hairbrained excuses for my brother. Unlike him I take my schoolwork seriously and I don’t feel like being weighed down by you when all you have to offer is excuses and rambling stutters.” Yulang said, with her voice colder than a north pole blizzard as she interrupted Hèpìng.

After that exchange with Yulang, Hèpìng made his way to the library with haste.

Taiyang was sitting on a bench in the library lobby, waiting for Hèpìng.

Upon seeing Hèpìng, his face automatically perked up.

“Hey! I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” Taiyang said, almost excited to see Hèpìng.

“Yea, sorry about that. I had, to help Kanjo. With...a thing.” Hèpìng awkwardly mustered.

Taiyang just laughed, causing Hèpìng’s face to turn red in embarrassment.

“It’s all right, you don’t need to explain yourself. Why don’t we get to work on the project?”

As Hèpìng made his way further into the library, Taiyang stopped him in his tracks.

“I thought you said you wanted to get to work on the project?”

“I was thinking we’d get to work somewhere else.” Taiyang said with a fiendish smile on his face.

All Hèpìng could do was stare at Taiyang’s bright, warm, amber eyes, he noticed they seemed to light up whenever he smiled at him.

Hèpìng shook the thought as soon as it came into his head. Sure Taiyang was nice, but he surely wasn’t that excited to see him and work on their project.

Especially after he had to calm him down when he had a meltdown. 

“Where did you think we would get to work?” Hèpìng asked, partially regretting asking that question.

“I was thinking we could go back to my house? If you’re okay with that, of course.” Taiyang said, trying not to sound forceful.

Upon hearing this, Hèpìng’s heart began to start skipping beats as, after what happened last time at Taiyang’s house, he wasn’t sure going back there again was a good idea.

Taiyang took a long, concerned look at Hèpìng. He seemed nervous, it looked like Hèpìng was trying not to shake. He hoped it wasn’t the prospect of going back to his house that made him nervous, Taiyang thought Hèpìng was finally becoming comfortable around him.

“We could just stay here if that would make you more comfortable?” he implored

Hèpìng didn’t want to feel like a burden to Taiyang, especially when he kept being so kind to him. Looking at him with those kind, warm amber eyes, and when he gave him a hug in his strong, protective arms….

Hèpìng curbed that thought as soon as it entered his head. 

He and Taiyang may be more than project partners, but he wasn’t so certain he should call Taiyang a friend yet, and any of the recurring thoughts about his arms, or eyes only served to complicate the matter and make him nervous.

“No, no. it's okay. I can, totally...do that.” Hèpìng stuttered.

Taiyang just gave Hèpìng a reassuring smile. He just hoped he wouldn’t be uncomfortable with what he had planned.

As the duo made their way towards the library exit, they were stopped by Tuyek who was talking to an Airbender with shiny dark hair with a blue streak on the left.

Taiyang wasted no time to say hello

“Oh, Hi Tuyek.” Taiyang’s voice sounded bright and cheerful, like he was greeting an old friend.

Taiyang hadn’t really been around Tuyek, but that didn’t stop him from going right to trying to jump into conversation.

Tuyek turned their attention to Taiyang, albeit confused.

“Oh, Hi. What was your name again?” they asked.

Tuyek had seen Taiyang before with him being around Hèpìng several times, but Taiyang had barely exchanged two words with Tuyek. He didn’t think it could hurt to be friendly.

“My name’s Taiyang, Hèpìng’s project partner. i’m sure Hèpìng’s mentioned me before.” he mentioned as he extended a hand out to Tuyek.

They Quickly took the hand, gripping it tightly.

“He hasn’t mentioned you much, not since he went to your house for the project. He seemed so freaked out and embarrassed. I thought he was going to explode from shame. But he did say you were a nice guy.” Tuyek answered candidly.

Taiyang couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a little upset. He and Hèpìng were still getting to know each other, but he thought they were becoming friends. Especially after finding out he was the Avatar and he helped to calm him down from a meltdown. 

Taiyang also couldn’t blame Hèpìng for being embarrassed, but he just wished he could get the opportunity to meet more of Hèpìng’s friends. They seemed nice, and they were a great distraction from Qifu and the rest of his friends.

Taiyang dismissed the thought as an idea came to his head.

Maybe if he invited Tuyek to come with them, Hèpìng would feel more comfortable around him. He might even be able to get the two of them to see him as a friend.

“Tuyek, how do you feel about coming with me and Hèpìng back to my place? I was thinking we could get some homework done since we’re in the same class.” Taiyang implored, hoping Tuyek would take him up on his offer.

Tuyek took a moment to think about it. They did have some homework to get done, but Goldie was also getting antsy hiding in their jacket. But Tuyek did like that Taiyang was friendly, they also knew Taiyang could probably use their help with some schoolwork.

“Okay! Let me know if you need any help on the assignment.” they exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Hèpìng wasn’t sure if he should feel at ease or be more nervous with Tuyek coming along. While they were one of his best friends and he greatly cared about them, their mannerisms and behaviors could make some people who didn’t know them too well...uncomfortable.

But after his last encounter with Taiyang alone, Hèpìng was more than happy to add another friend to the equation.

“So, Taiyang. How long is the walk to your house?” Hèpìng mustered, trying to sound casual.

“Oh, we aren’t walking.” Taiyang said with a smirk.

Hèpìng was wondering if that meant Taiyang already had a car ready to pick them up.

As the three of them exited the library, Taiyang’s chauffeur, in what had to be the most expensive satomobile Hèpìng had ever seen.

He knew that Taiyang was rich, but even in an estate as large as the one he called home Hèpìng continued to be astonished by what kinds of resources such an exorbitant amount of wealth could procure.

The trio entered the car and as soon as they sat down Goldie popped out of Tuyek’s blazer.

Taiyang wanted to say something about how they typically didn’t allow animals in cars this expensive, but he wanted Tuyek to like him and he didn’t want to come off as rude or entitled, so he kept the thought in the back of his head, hoping that their driver, Yanmei would not notice the rabbit-mouse in the back.

As the car began to drive off, there was an awkward silence between the three of them. Tuyek was too busy being enamored with Goldie riding a car for the first time as if they were a mother watching their baby take its first steps. Hèpìng was so nervous to not overstep any boundaries in an effort to not destroy whatever he could call the relationship between himself and Taiyang. Taiyang was simply at a complete loss for words unsure what to do and what to say. 

“So…...We have that geometry test next week.” Taiyang said as he made the move to break the silence. 

For a moment, neither Tuyek, nor Hèpìng had responded to Taiyang’s question.

Taiyang felt a pain in his chest. 

He knew that Tuyek and Hèpìng were still getting to know him, but he had hoped that at the very least, they could engage in conversation.

Conversation, even if it went sour Taiyang could handle. 

It was the silence that was deafening.

Hèpìng looked up, realizing he had heard Taiyang’s voice. His usually calm, and soothing voice sounded shaky and pained. As if he had been hurt by a dagger in his chest.

Hèpìng only felt as if he could be responsible. Sure the time they had been in the car was brief, but he had not uttered a single word since entering the car. Afraid he would divulge into a nervous stupor where all his composure would be left at the door.

Hèpìng was not willing to have a repeat of the events that had transpired last week, but he also didn’t want to seem closed off to Taiyang, especially since he knew his secret and was trying harder than a sabertooth moose-lion to make him feel comfortable.

“Yea, I completely forgot about that.” Hèpìng forced out

Taiyang perked up upon finally hearing Hèpìng’s voice, even if it sounded disinterested.

“I guess you guys don’t want to talk about schoolwork huh?” Taiyang relented.

“Not particularly.” Hèpìng admitted as he softened his tone.

Tuyek was still entirely focused on Goldie who had finally calmed down.

A lightbulb went off in Taiyang’s head as he saw a sticker for a particular video game on Tuyek’s bag.

“So, Tuyek. Do you like to play Street Bender?” Taiyang asked inquisitively

Upon saying this, Tuyek’s eyes lit up.

“DID I HEAR YOU SAY STREET BENDER?!” They demanded

Taiyang was a bit startled as Tuyek yelled enthusiastically.

“Tuyek is a very, big fan of Street Bender.” Hèpìng clarified 

“What about you Hèpìng? Do you ever play?” Taiyang asked

“Sometimes, though i’m not as big of a fan as Tuyek.” 

“I’ve been playing ever since I was little. I have all the games and usually we play every weekend with Kanjo. How often do you play?” Tuyek asked as they calmed their voice down.  
“I usually try to play whenever I get the opportunity, but sometimes I just get so busy.” Taiyang admitted.

Taiyang couldn’t help but smile. He and Tuyek were not only getting along, but Hèpìng seemed to be relaxed and far less nervous than the last time they were together.

The trio continued to talk about gaming as the car arrived at the Reishu Estate.

Inside the Estate’s study, Yulang and Kanjo were at work on their project.

“So you want to do a musical presentation about how the hundred year war directly contributed to the endangerment of the dragons?” Yulang asked condescendingly.

“Well what do you want to do?” Kanjo asked.

“I was thinking we would do a recreation of the portrait of Avatar Szeto.” Yulang said, trying not to sound too demanding, but still cold and condescending.

“Why would you want to make a tribute to the Avatar who was responsible for allowing the Fire Nation to become powerful enough to invade the Earth Kingdom and start the most devastating war in recorded history?” Kanjo snarked.

“It’s certainly better than glorifying the near extinction of one of the world’s most unique and spiritually connected species.” Yulang retorted.

The duo went back and forth like a couple dancing the tango, only they were fighting and switching between who was the lead and who was a mere follower. 

Their eyes locked as they seemed to be in a battle, not of wits, but rather one of will. Neither one of them relenting, each dead set on having their project be the one that is completed.

As the duo continued their disagreements, Taiyang, Tuyek, and Hèpìng walked in being far more amicable than Yulang and Kanjo.

As soon as they walked in, Yulang diverted her attention onto Taiyang.

“How dare he.” she thought to herself.

“I told him I would be here today and he had the audacity to bring Hèpìng, and that engineering student here to distract me when I already have to pull bhis dead weight.” Yulang kept thinking to herself.

“Hey Yuyu. I kinda forgot you were going to be here today.” Taiyang said with a smirk on his face.

Yulang gave a disgruntled expression as she tried to with every ounce of her being to act civil towards her brother, so long as there were witnesses.

“I thought you had plans to work on your semester project.” Yulang said with as much passive aggression as a polar bear dog. 

“We did, but I forgot to book a study room.” Hèpìng interjected, hoping to take Yulang’s ice instead of Taiyang.

“That’s a lie.” Yulang said without even looking at Hèpìng.

Even with his back turned, he could feel her icy blue eyes freezing the back of his skull as if he were nothing more than a remnant of the ice age.

“I know that it was Taiyang’s idea to come here and I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to defend him.” As Yulang said this, she softened her tone.

Hèpìng could feel his body shaking as Yulang changed her tone so suddenly. 

Sometimes it felt like Yulang detested her brother, and Hèpìng couldn’t seem to figure out why. Taiyang was always kind and hospitable towards him, regardless of how he couldn’t speak a coherent sentence half the time. 

Yulang on the other hand always seemed to be harsh and dismissive, he could only imagine what she said to her brother when nobody was around.

However, in addition to knowing his avatar identity, Yulang also shared her brother’s immense height. However, unlike Taiyang, Yulang’s height didn’t add to any charm, but rather intimidation. 

Hèpìng would never dare cross her.

“S-sorry about that.” Hèpìng stuttered.

“Yuyu, cut it out. Didn’t you do enough of this last time he was here?” Taiyang said in his defense as Tuyek went to talk to Kanjo.

“How’s working on your project going?” They asked, not knowing about all the obstacles that had impeded their progress.

“Let's just say…..it could be better. Yulang doesn’t exactly like to compromise.” Kanjo relented.

Tuyek then focused their attention on Yulang who appeared to have her attention focused on Hèpìng and Taiyang who seemed to be getting on their nerves.

They weren’t sure why, but they felt like Yulang’s bark was worse than her bite.

Tuyek realized they were the only one not yet acquainted with Yulang and made a point to introduce themselves

“Hi! I’m Tuyek.” They called out to Yulang from across the room.

Yulang had to use all of her power to contain her visceral reaction.

How could Tuyek be so rude and undignified as to avoid any form of etiquette and just shout an introduction from across the room?

How could they lack all forms of composure as if they were entitled to announce their presence to all those who were there to witness such an act?

“And I'm all the way across the room. Perhaps you would want to give me a proper introduction with a handshake in front of me.” Yulang suggested dryly.

Tuyek was confused. They had introduced themself as they told Kanjo they were going to, but Yulang just called them rude and even demanded more of them. 

Had they done something wrong?

“That’s okay, I can talk from here.” They replied.

Yulang furrowed her eyebrows at their response. From what shade had seen of Tuyek, she knew they were intelligent, even if they were a bit off. But Yulang didn’t think they had absolutely no regard for etiquette and basic manners.

Of course, what was she to expect of someone who was friends with Kanjo?

“That’s enough. We all have work to do.” Yulang dismissed as if she were a school teacher trying to get to the next lesson.

As Yulang settled down, Taiyang, Tuyek and Hèpìng all sat at the big desk in the study with Yulang and Kanjo.

Yulang let out a disgruntled groan.

“I just said we all have work to do.” Yulang said, this time raising her voice slightly.

“Then I guess you better get to work Yuyu.” Taiyang said as he, Hèpìng, Kanjo, and even Tuyek who barely knew her burst into laughter.

Yulang then relented to sitting in her chair and got to work.

Taiyang took a look at the document Hèpìng had up on his computer, but his eyes were focused elsewhere

“So what i’m thinking we do is a recreation of the imperial house of the Saowon Clan from the Camellia-Peony war in order to discuss the socio-political landscape of the Clans of the Fire Nation in the era of Avatar Kyoshi.” Hèpìng explained.

Taiyang however was not paying attention, his eyes were focused on Hèpìng himself.

He really wanted to get to know Hèpìng better beyond their mere acquaintencehood. Being around Hèpìng felt so different from his other friends. 

Being around Hèpìng made him feel warm and full. As if he was in a cottage by the fire on a cold winter's night being sheltered from the snow.

Hèpìng made him laugh and smile in a way that wasn’t forced.

This was a feeling he never had from any of his other friends.  
But unfortunately, Taiyang didn’t think Hèpìng felt the same way.

He was always so nervous and awkward around him.

Even though they knew each other better, he still seemed to struggle to get a coherent sentence out in Taiyang’s presence.

Taiyang wished he would relax around him.

Taiyang’s introspection was broken by Yulang who was standing above him showing a news broadcast on her phone.

“Taiyang, you need to see this.” Yulang said with urgency in her voice.

Taiyang took a look at the broadcast.

“This is Chiharu Sora coming to you live in an airship above the Suramu neighborhood in First Lord's Harbor.”

Kanjo’s eyes grew wide with fear and concern.

Hèpìng, Tuyek, and Goldie took the moment to turn their attention to Kanjo.

“Kanjo...That’s the neighborhood, isn’t it?” Tuyek asked with concern.

Taiyang and Yulang looked at each other with confusion.

“Kanjo? Is everything okay?” Taiyang asked 

“It appears that an unidentified person who has horns and tentacles is seen going after people in Suramu residents. According to our source they are described to be able to secrete a thick-liquidy substance that causes terrible burns to the skin and can set fire if left alone. This person is believed to be a victim of spirit possession. All citizens are recommended to avoid the Sumaru neighborhood at all costs as the person in question is highly dangerous.” 

Kanjo just took in the broadcast with horror.

All he could think about was his mother, and his neighbors all at risk.

He felt so stupid. 

He knew she shouldn’t have left his mother alone today.

“I’m a terrible, worthless son for leaving her all alone.” Kanjo thought to himself.

Taiyang took notice that Kanjo seemed to be absolutely shaking.

He looked so scared and afraid.

Taiyang felt like he had to do something.

“Kanjo, I know we don’t know each other very well, but I want you to know that you’re safe here. Everything is going to be okay.” Taiyang said in a reassuring tone.

Taiyang went to put his hand on Kanjo’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

Kanjo moved his arm forward to swat Taiyang’s hand away.

“I don’t need sympathy or comfort!” he yelled

Kanjo was angry, beyond angry.

He felt hurt and scared and he wasn’t sure what to do.

“People in my neighborhood are in danger! You can’t make that go away by telling me everything is going to be okay, when everything ISN’T going to be okay!” 

Taiyang took a step away from Kanjo.

“I’m sorry. It's just I don’t really understand, but I also want you to be safe.” Taiyang said as he apologized.

“That’s the problem. You don't understand. You and your sister don’t know the first thing about me or where I come from. You think you can just brush the problem aside because you’re safe here while back in my neighborhood people are dying.” 

As Kanjo finished, Yulang took her eyes off the newscast.

She had been trying hard not to say anything at all. 

Yulang always had something to say but for once, she was at a loss for words. 

She never took the opportunity to have a real conversation with Kanjo, but she never warranted the effort for anybody else.

It wasn’t like anybody in her life ever made time for her, or noticed her accomplishments.

But this time it was different.

Yulang had never seen someone look and feel so hurt and ignored before.

Kanjo looked the way Yulang felt whenever her father couldn’t come for dinner, or didn’t show up to one of her exhibitions because he was busy with work.

But Yulang had never dared expressed these feelings to anybody before. 

Ordinarily she would just push those feelings down as emotions are unimportant and a mere distraction from the task at hand.

Yulang approached Kanjo, but her expression did not hold any anger or annoyance.

She tried to keep her expression blank and calm as she went to speak to him.

“I understand that what is happening in your neighborhood is difficult to see, but throwing a fit is not going to save your neighbors. Action will.” 

As Yulang said that, Kanjo looked at her in confusion.

Yulang was being far nicer than he had ever seen her be towards anybody before. 

Even Taiyang, Hèpìng, and even Tuyek were surprised to see Yulang act in such a manner.

“Who are you and what have you done to my sister?’ Taiyang asked.  
“I merely brought up a reasonable solution. See this as a call to action. People in Kanjo’s life are in danger and it seems that nobody else is stepping in to do anything, so why not us?” Yulang suggested.

“What do you expect us to do? It's not like a bunch of students can handle that thing” Kanjo reminded Yulang.

“No. but the Avatar can.” Yulang said as she focused her attention on Hèpìng.

Hèpìng froze after hearing Yulang say the word Avatar. 

He knew she was listening to him when he said he wanted to focus on developing his bending abilities before he tried jumping into action, but it seems that Yulang had other ideas.

“What do you expect me to do?” Hèpìng sputtered as he felt his chest tighten.

He knew somebody had to help the people in Kanjo’s neighborhood, but what could he possibly do?

Hèpìng hadn’t mastered Earthbending, let alone Fire, Air, or even Water.

He was as useless as everyone else in this situation. At least that’s how he felt.

Kanjo then went to Hèpìng in an effort to take him out of his concentrated self-pity.

“I expect you, the most powerful person in the world, to take a moment to exit your self-pity and act like the hero you’re supposed to be to help me, one of your best friends save his home.” Kanjo said, making sure not to hold back.

Hèpìng couldn’t imagine the idea of simply jumping into action as if he was Avatar Korra, but he also couldn’t possibly leave the people in Kanjo’s neighborhood to die either.

Hèpìng felt sick to his stomach. He was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.

Just as he was about to run out of the room to find a place to hide, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

It was Taiyang, who must have noticed that he was stressed.

“Hèpìng, I understand this may seem scary, and that you might be nervous. But there are alot of people in danger who could really use your help. You are the Avatar after all.” Taiyang’s voice was gentle as it always was.

Hèpìng hated feeling so terrified, but he also hated feeling guilty and knowing that he could do something to save their lives makes him sick to think he has the gall to question that decision.

Hèpìng felt selfish for considering any other option, but a weak Avatar was just as bad as a dead Avatar in his mind.

“I don’t know the first thing of what to do, I haven’t even mastered Earthbending yet, I can only Airbend when I'm stressed and I haven’t even learned the first thing about Firebending yet, let alone water. What am I supposed to do? You guys, I know I'm the Avatar, but I'm just one person.” Hèpìng said as he felt his eyes filling with tears.

“You aren’t alone Hèpìng. We’re going to help you.” Tuyek said with a smile on their face, clearly having a plan in mind. 

Yulang looked at Tuyek in shock

“What are we supposed to do? We don’t exactly have all four elements at our disposal Tuyek.” She said, trying to contain her vitriol and criticism.

“No, but I know you’re an amazingly powerful Waterbender, and Hèpìng said that Taiyang was a totally strong Firebender.” Tuyek said as they hoped this would be enough to get Yulang to agree to help.

“What about you and Kanjo? You two aren’t even benders.” Yulang reminded Tuyek.

“I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about us Yulang.” Tuyek said with a fiendish smirk, clearly having a trick up their sleeve.

“What do you mean by that Tuyek?” Taiyang asked, being oblivious to what Tuyek had in store.

“I can Chi-Block.” Kanjo interrupted, believing that maybe, this skill could help.

“That’s good, but what can you do Tuyek?” Yulang asked, being completely unaware of what Tuyek had to offer.

“Lets just say I have a little baby I'd like you guys to meet.” They said as they reached into their school bag.

They took out a circular metal disc that had straps connected to it that made it resemble a backpack that fastened in the front.

They then put the device on and pressed the button on their chest and metal armor then proceeded to cover their arms and legs like a sort of exoskeleton.

“Well, that’s interesting.” Taiyang expressed.

“Tuyek, what do they teach you guys in applied engineering?” Hèpìng asked, both amazed and a little scared.

“I based the design off of a Mecha Tank, but wanted to add the portability that was offered with an electrified glove. You know, the ones manufactured by Future Industries during the Equalist Revolution 90 years ago.” Tuyek expressed this like it was a common, everyday creation.

“Wow. I didn’t think Kanjo would be friends with someone so smart.” Yulang said in amazement.

“We’re right here you know.” Kanjo huffed.

“As good as that is, you guys, I don’t think i’m comfortable just going out there and showing my face to the public when we go face that thing.” Hèpìng expressed.

Yulang was taken aback by Hèpìng’s comment.

“Are you joking? You’re the Avatar, Hèpìng. Your identity is going to be made public eventually.”

“Yes, and i don’t think I want that day to be today, I was thinking maybe it would be better if I wore a disguise instead maybe.” Hèpìng suggested.

“That is absolutely ridiculous. You must really have it some gall if you want to spit right in the face of all Avatar traditions and mask around like some vigilante instead of following the Avatar tradition and fulfilling your Avatar duties.” Yulang spat.

“Actually Yuyu, Avatar Kyoshi donned makeup and war paint in public when performing her Avatar duties, and Avatar’s Aang and Korra were discovered far earlier than the age that Avatar’s tend to be revealed.” Taiyang countered

“Don’t you think their circumstances were quite different. Avatar Aang had to end a war, Avatar Kyoshi was fighting dangerous Daofei criminals, and…”

“Avatar Korra simply manifested her bending abilities early, I see no reason why it matters if Hèpìng wears a disguise.” Taiyang said as he interrupted his sister again.

“It's not like we have ready-made disguises available for all of us to get before we go out and fight that thing.” Yulang countered, almost ready to get into a fight with her brother.

“You guys. Maybe instead of fighting and comparing me to my past lives we can come up with a solution and deal with the person tearing up Kanjo’s neighborhood.” Hèpìng said as he came up between him.

There was an awkward pause.

Hèpìng never interjected like that. He usually sat quietly in a nervous stupor, but all the adrenaline that had been building up, and that counter simply jumped out of him before he realized it.

“I’m sorry.” Hèpìng said reflexively as he visibly deflated, realizing what he had just done.

“Don’t worry about it. Also, if I remember correctly, we do have some theater masks in a room downstairs that could suffice as disguises, plus an extra gi or two.” Taiyang suggested.

“You aren’t talking about, her theater masks from Love Amongst the Dragons do you?” Yulang asked as she felt venom form in the back of her mouth.

“She left those masks here just like she left us.” Yulang thought to herself.

“Well it's not like she’s here to use them and they’re just collecting dust. Plus dad never goes in that room anyways so he wouldn’t even notice. And those masks are practically unbreakable if memory serves.”

“Sounds perfect.” Tuyek exclaimed with excitement, as if this had been a dream of theirs for a while.

“Whatever gets us down there to help everyone as soon as possible works.” Kanjo says

“Let's do it.” Hèpìng said, with a slight, hopeful smile forming at the ends of his lips.

The five of them went down to grab the masks.

The first thing Hèpìng noticed was that Taiyang’s family had the complete set of costumes from “Love Amongst the Dragons” 

Hèpìng was immediately drawn to the mask of the Dragon Emperor, but as soon as he went towards the mask, he shied away from it.

Taiyang quickly took notice of Hèpìng backing away from the Dragon emperor’s mask.

“What is it? You looked so excited when I mentioned the masks were from Love Amongst the Dragons.” Taiyang expressed.

“Yes, but it feels wrong to take a mask for a role I didn’t earn. Especially the lead role.” Hèpìng sheepishly admitted.

“This is different Hèpìng. You’re the Avatar and a lot of people are counting on you, if anybody should wear the Dragon Emperor mask, it should be you.” Taiyang said this as he donned the blue mask of the Dragon Empress.

Hèpìng blushed as he donned the mask of the Dragon Emperor.

Kanjo looked on with jealousy as he donned the mask of the Dark Water Spirit.

Tuyek chose to don the mask of Mother of the Faces, while Yulang decided on the Guardian Wolf Spirit’s Mask.

In addition to the masks, the five of them had also donned the black training gi’s that were kept in the room.

Hèpìng found one with green trim and shoulder guards, while Taiyang and Yulang chose gi’s with their respective elements in mind. Kanjo’s had a silver trim, while Tuyek’s had gold trim.

The gi’s in question took the appearance of a traditional Firebending gi. The gi’s they wore held the same sleeveless silhouette and pants secured with the same leg wraps and shoes.

However, unlike the uniforms firebenders wear when training, their gi’s were black and were accompanied with shoulder high gloves matching the trims of the gi’s, albeit in lower color saturation, but serving to protect their arms from the four elements in the case of any altercation.

“Okay, it's great that we have disguises, but has anybody thought to figure out how we’re supposed to get down to Suramu? That’s all the way down by First Lords Harbor, by the Industrial District.” Yulang reminded the group.

“Oh Yuyu, just leave that to me.” Taiyang responded as he grabbed a set of keys left by the door.

“Wait. Taiyang, do you even know how to drive?” Kanjo asked

“Technically, no. But I have done a few go karting lessons at that indoor course over on harbor and fifth, and they said they use the same system as Satomobiles, and we have plenty of satomobiles in the basement.” Taiyang explained.

“But is that a good idea? I may not drive, but I’d be really worried if Goldie was in the car with someone who couldn’t drive.” Tuyek said with concern.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got everything under control.” Taiyang said as he lowered the mask he was wearing, covering the smirk on his face.

The group followed Taiyang into the garage and Taiyang opened the car and drove out far smoother than anybody expected him to.

The team piled into the satomobile with Tuyek and Kanjo getting in the back, but as soon as Hèpìng went for the back seat, Taiyang stopped him.

“Hèpìng, Why don’t you sit up front with me?” he asked.

Hèpìng’s heart skipped a beat at the question. He didn’t think he could handle sitting in the front seat with Taiyang, even if they were wearing disguises.

“No-o it's okay. Yulang should sit there anyways, she’s taller and would need the leg room. Thank you though.” Hèpìng replied awkwardly.

Yulang then made her way to sit in the front and Hèpìng in the back.

The ride was long and quiet as Taiyang drove down an avenue that went right to Kanjo’s neighborhood.

It was so quiet in the car that everyone could hear Kanjo’s heavy breathing and Hèpìng’s heart racing.

“You’re really worried about what’s happening down there, aren’t you?” Tuyek said as they tried to console Kanjo.

“Sometimes, it's just so hard to leave that neighborhood everyday. I feel like I'm leaving my family in danger. Not like I'm some first line of defense.” Kanjo remarked bitterly

“What matters is that when we get down there, we need to help everyone we can. We’ll go in, get your family, and get out.” Yulang instructed

Hèpìng was taken aback by Yulang’s plan.

“I thought I, I mean, we, were going to fight that thing?” he asked

“We aren’t fighting that thing if we don’t have to. The only thing worse than a weak Avatar, is a dead Avatar.” Yulang said coldly

Yulang’s words stuck with Hèpìng and he was glad his face was covered with a mask to hide just how sick he looked.

Unfortunately for Hèpìng’s feeling of nausea, the satomobile came to a screeching halt.

Taiyang parked the car in an alleyway where he believed nobody would find it.

“We’re here. Kanjo, do you mind leading the way?” Taiyang asked, trying to hide his anxieties.

Kanjo worked to calm his breathing, trying to hide his feelings of terror as the image of his mother’s mangled corpse played out in his mind.

Kanjo did his best to suppress the image as he needed to focus on their task at hand.

“Okay everyone, follow me.”

Everyone followed Kanjo as they exited the alleyway into the dark streetscape and off to their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while, finals and the holidays were kinda an awful nightmare (Word of advice, don't work a retail job during the holidays while you're in undergrad during a pandemic)  
> Kanjo's mother's name, Reasmay, is a Cambodian name meaning "Sunshine  
> Hèpìng still isn't fully comfortable around Taiyang, even after revealing he was the Avatar  
> The Blue Dragon Triad is a gang that operates in the Fire Nation capital  
> Street Bender was a game introduced in the comic "Ember Island Arcade" it has continued to exist and has become a video game where you can play as previous Avatars and other prominent characters like Zuko  
> The neighborhood where Kanjo lives is named "Sumaru" which is the Japanese word for"slum"  
>  Even though the Fire Nation Capital lacks the rings of Ba Sing Se, the class divide is apparent as the wealthy are living in the crater of a dormant volcano while the poor live in the harbor  
> The Theater masks Hèpìng and his friends don come from the Fire Nation play "Love Amongst the Dragons" Hèpìng wears the mask of the Dragon Emperor while Taiyang wears the Mask of the Dragon Empress, the love interest of the lead of the play...for absolutely no reason at all  
> Kanjo wears the mask of the Dark Water Spirit, the same mask Zuko wore as the Blue Spirit  
> Yulang wears the mask of Mother of the faces as she wears a mask in her day to day life to conceal her true feelings  
> Tuyek wears the mask of the wolf who drinks from Mother of the Faces pools, for no reason related to Yulang whatsoever....  
> Taiyang is driving that Satomobile illegally


End file.
